


Til Death Do Us Part

by Da_Cheeze



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: After the pilot, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel deserves genuine happiness, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, F/F, Found Family, Gang Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, My headcanon continuation of Angel's story, So lets see if he gets just that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Cheeze/pseuds/Da_Cheeze
Summary: There was a point in his afterlife where Angel could say he felt alive.Being Hell's top pornstar had its perks, and he writhed in every inch of his status. After all, his gilded life had bought him fame over love, ego over privacy, and lust over friendship. In Hell, what more could he possibly need? It was all thanks to Val. Despite the vile truth, he'd be dead for good if not for Val. Angel owed his golden, hollow life to Val.He did. Up until he met the Princess of Hell and her ridiculous idea of redemption...
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 54
Kudos: 182





	1. Prologue Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is my first Hazbin fic that I'm basing entirely around the real canon to everything we know so far. This is my headcanon continuation of the story after the Pilot, focusing from Angel's POV cuz he's the best boi (to me anyway ;p) But I am writing in all the main characters respectively. Hope you guys like and I'll give ya a free cheat sheet that the first three chapters are just the prologue and if you *must* ya can skip ahead. But don't because I wrote everything with love :D sorta  
> -Cheezy
> 
> *7/17/20 Update* So, the Addict MV and Angel's comic have got me in shackles over how I've portrayed Angie and Val so far with this story... Man did we get some huuuuge insight on Angel's real life and situation. Now I don't believe in changing fanfic after it's already been posted but once this story is completed, Ima go through and tweak lil things here and there for canon accuracy. Thank you to everyone so far who's enjoyed my little headcanon Angie story so far and I'm working hard to deliver a quality story to you all. Stay safe! 
> 
> And don't be afraid to comment and lemme know what ya think, I appreciate it dearly.

The only sound greater than his guns blazing through the night, came from the poor saps who wallowed behind his barrage of bullets and laughter.

"C'mon! I thought cha all had a little more fight to put on!" He banged up three guys to his left, lighting up Zinburry Plaza as his guns fired repeatedly. The fun for him was just getting started, and despite his orders to avoid exaggerated fire, there was just too much pleasure in the ordeal. He felt unstoppable.

"Angel!"

The voice that boomed behind him, instantly tackled him out of his zone. Angel's body froze, fingers locked right before the triggers and his eyes widening in the memory of his boss's words.

His shoulders slumping was the first move he made after his frozen reaction.

"Angel, what did I tell you?"

The spider turned to meet the infamous hot-pink glasses that concealed disappointed eyes. Angel summoned his signature charm to take over. "Come on Val, let a guy have a little fun. Nothing wrong with bangin' up a couple of hags is there?"

"No commotion until we got inside the club. That was the deal." Valentino's low voice rumbled in his ears. He walked towards him, shoes crumbling along rubble and some demon's fallen arm.

Angel's mind went through a charade of scolding himself and insulting the man before him. This wouldn't be the first time all month that he fucked up. He was quite known for that in the eyes of those around him, including himself. Brooding aside, he was Angel Dust, famed porn-star and hottest guy on any street. You can get a taste yourself for a decent amount of cash.

"You've ruined one of my clients already. I wouldn't want to have to punish you if you do it again."

He crossed his arms, facing down towards the ground as they walked on. A "Tsk." was what met him as a reply, and Valentino scaled onward, stepping around the scattered bodies on his path toward the club. Angel watched, features near-solemn in attempt to understand why what he did was so wrong. It was just a little fun. He promptly shook the thought away and caught up with Val.

Angel could say that he was living quite the life. After all, living in hell was all the thrill of a terrifying roller-coaster.

Lately, Angel's thrill ride was losing its luster. He had met Valentino shortly after spawning in his fateful afterlife. He was given everything he would ever need, complete with a great job and a name for himself. Val well, he was a great guy, right? Angel gave him his life, and in return Val gave him anything and everything. If it wasn't for Valentino, Angel would've been some deadbeat, gone and forgotten in some crusty bar. Or dead.

He owed his life to Val.

"Sorry boss..." Angel gazed up at him. The absence of any sort of reply assured Angel that he had indeed, fucked up yet again.

The last few months had not been much of a thrill ride and this was the reason why. Any little move he made towards leaving the studio created backlash. The studio was his home after all, why the hell would he want to leave? Those were Val’s favorite words to use when the occasion arrived. Val always poured that shit into his ears. He was home, he had everything he could ever want there. But Angel began to see it all as nothing. Not to say, he didn't love his job. Because damn, it was the best thing to look forward to. It was the only thing to look forward to... But his job was exactly that, a job, and not the only aspect of his life.

Chaos and fun were gained through other things like shootin' up a bunch of wannabe gangsters and such. Though, ever since his last incident with the shark gang, Valentino had forbidden him from anymore contracts. But tonight, was a special case. Val needed Angel's chaotic talents and all the spider wanted to do was writhe in that fun.

A singing cry of adrenaline rushed through him as Valentino opened the doors to the club, eyeing Angel for a short moment before he pulled out his own weapons.

Angel nodded and busted into the scene with him, fingers blazing to press down the triggers on every last mother fucker who dared challenge them.

"Huh?"

His eyebrows drowned themselves above his eyes, which were frantically searching the room for said mother fuckers. He and Valentino scanned the area. No one was there, unlike they were promised. According to Val's contact, the big bad frog should've been there, hosting a deal for them to intercept.

"Angie keep watch." Val went to check behind the bar and stage. The club itself wasn't so big and owned a simple set up of tables and chairs, a bar and the stage. Anyone who needed to hide wouldn't have had much luck. Even in the dimly lit room, Angel could see everything clearly. No one was there.

"Shit!" Val kicked a chair across the hall. 

"I don't get it. Why would there be guys keeping watch outside if nobody is in here?" Angel scratched his head in thought.

"This has to be a setup."

"But Jin wouldn't have done ya wrong like that, she's been your contact for over a year now!"

"Whoever she got her info from, was setting us up."

"And now you die." There was no time to pinpoint the voice that called out to them. Bullets rained from above and Angel felt arms around his waist before he could move. He felt a few thuds against his body and heard Val's furious cussing before he met safety underneath the bar.

"They're on the ceiling." Val spat out.

"What do we do? I dunno if I've got enough ammo for this!"

"All I need you to do Angel Cakes," Val cupped his chin into his hand for a moment. "Is cover me. And DO NOT shoot, the orange frog."

Val made a ballsy move of jumping over the counter, which wasn't too ballsy in reality. The frogs were the ballsy ones for fucking with him in the first place. No later, a rocket impacted the ceiling, sending dozens of frog demons and rubble flailing to the ground.

"You brought the rocket launcher? Furbacchione." Angel set himself alive, Tommy guns in four arms and pistols in two, all setting the hall to light in a wonderful show of reds and oranges, complete with utter screams.

All he wanted was to show the big boss that he could hold his own, and even take on some deals himself and get out of the studio for once. Angel was capable of more than lusty films and suckin' for some cheap money. And though the past hadn't done him well on convincing Valentino, maybe this would.

Three more rockets sent the ceilings quavering towards the ground. Valentino wasn't the type for destruction. He liked his problems dealt with face to face, simple, clean, and easy. But once the man was forced to violence, Angel felt bad for anyone in his line of fire, and there were already dozens of frog minions crawling along the ground with no intentions to fight back.

"Enough! All right! All right!" The same gruff voice that had been so smug at them earlier, now shivered into itself with uncertainty and a hint of anger.

Val lowered his rocket launcher and switched for a pistol instead, glowing of purple and red.

Angel met by his side, four arms aimed and ready for a potential sly move. Judging from all the groaning and skittering frogs on the ground, he was sure he needed not to worry much.

Something moved up above near a dim and flickering light. The distortion in the image made Angel blink his eyes twice, until the image began to hue into a bright orange that took the shape of a frog. Val's mighty challenger harbored camouflage?

The guy leaped down and made his way before them, two rifles heated in his hands. He was a small demon, his height only reaching below Angel's waist.

"Aw, he's a cute little fella." Angel mocked. Though he looked kinda familiar now that he was in view and up close. His orange color was bright enough to shine under a black light. Maybe he’d make a fun dance partner at a rave. Or maybe he was too square to know what a rave even was, judging from a dull gray suit, complete with a hideously boring set of gray socks and black loafers. All the wannabe gangsters were always dull pushovers. The only fun part about him was the pencil thin mustache that Angel could swear was drawn on with a marker. 

"Hector la Rana…” Val’s voice didn’t sound enthusiastic. He charged his pistol and pointed it at him. “You steal my shipment and think you can take it as your own. And then you think you can ambush me when I come to make a mere agreement with you? You’re a slick fucker I’ll give you that. But this is my game now.” A bullet rang loud, and Angel watched as the frog fell to the ground, holding one leg with a mean scowl on his face, his marker-stache grooving with the curve of his snarl. 

Confusion met Angel when the injured demon began to laugh. “Es todo? I heard you were a passive man Valentino, but I didn’t think you were such a pushover.”

Valentino shot again, this time at the hand holding his leg. The frog tried hard to suppress a yelp, and his sound came out as a ruffled growl.  
“You think I’m a bendejo?” He heaved out. “I knew you were going to come and wreck my deal. I didn’t think twice about setting you up, and you can thank the little puta next to you.”

“Hey, that’s puttana, thank you much.” Angel corrected with full fledged sarcasm.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Val’s gaze went from the man and then to Angel, and the realization of what he said finally hit. Angel’s eyes widened in question. “Wait, what?” 

“Thanks to his elaborate phone call at Hellapalooza’s, I found out exactly what your plan was Valentino. I kept tabs on him after that, led my boys straight to that little whore studio and heard some interesting and juicy details.” 

Val shot his other arm, rendering an angry yell from Hector. Angel felt his heart jump when Valentino’s steel frown met him. 

“What the fuck did you do, Angie?”

“Boss I don’t know what the hell he’s talking-, “

“Don’t give me that crap anymore Angel! Tell me what he’s talking about…”

Angel tried to think back. Hellapalooza’s was his normal hangout with Cherri, but last time Cherri hadn’t been there, so he called her and…

“He was talking some shit about a stolen load. Once I heard the name Val, I took a good look at him and put the two and two together. The idiota works for you, and he mentioned you were looking to get back at the guy who stole your load.”

The familiar look of Hector finally clicked. Angel had been talking to Cherri, mentioning a bit about Val’s fury with his stolen deal. He mentioned that he wanted to help Val get revenge on the idiot who took it and that’s when he caught eyes with some orange frog at the end of the bar. It wasn’t anything awkward, he always had at least one awkward moment of eye contact with someone at the bar, which he was usually quick to turn into a fun round of annoying seduction.

Val was making eye contact with him now, and Angel shrunk, his drugged veins turning to ice. “Oh shit…”

Val strolled over to the frog. “Where’s the shit?” He iced his gun to Hector’s head. 

“Find them yourself Cabron!” Val shot Hector three times, ultimately shutting the demon up. 

One of his hands reached Angel's way and clamped his jacket. Val’s voice was a low rumble. “Find the shit and bring it back to the limo.”

The sound of the club doors shutting closed, left Angel alone with the frog corpses. He let out a sigh, his mind boggling at the idea that he had ultimately fucked up.


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

Finding the goodies had been the easy part. 

Walking back towards the low-riding purple limo, was the hardest thing he’d done all week, maybe all month. 

He felt humiliated and defeated, just like he did after Val intervened during the last time he’d tried to take on a client. But this time he really did mess up. He had costed the boss loss in revenue and a potential new enemy. It didn’t matter if Hector was dead, there were always new faces willing to take on the position. Sure, they stole the man’s goodies shipment, but at what cost?

The limo door was wide open as he strolled past the plaza. With a sigh, Angel forced himself in and hunched himself over at the seat across from Val, who was already getting touchy with some chicks. 

“Did you find the shipment?” There was no emotion in his tone. 

“Yeah. It’s in this briefcase.” He thrusted the case on the floor and over to Val. “Listen boss-,”

“No words Angie.” Was all he said, and it was enough to tear out any lingering charm Angel harnessed within. Instead, he plopped himself back, arms hugging along his body to cradle him from his own anger. Instead all his anger went to his mind, beating himself with various “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!” and loads more. 

He headed straight for his room once they reached the studio, not minding to see what Val was going to do next…

To his surprise, no one interrupted him during sleep. He awoke to a phone call in the morning, eyes focusing in at the bright screen to see Suga Tits with a heart emoticon. He swiped, and lazily stretched his way out of bed. 

“Hey there Cherri, what’s up?”

“You down for some karaoke at the bar? Drinks are all on me.”

“Oh baby ya know I can’t say no to an offer like that. But…” He frowned, remembering the events of the night before. 

“No buts Angie, I haven’t seen you since last Friday. Let me know kay? I gotta go!”

“Yeah. Y-Yeah…” He put the phone down as she hung up. His body felt out of place, stiff and cold, and anxiety evident on the fur sticking up on his arms. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom in attempt to freshen up and push away his anguish. Val hadn’t said anything last night. He wasn’t sure what to anticipate next time he saw him. He got dressed up and ready to head out the studio just in time to see the boss in the lobby. He forced a charming smile. “Hey Val.”

“Where are you heading to sweetheart, all dressed up like that?”

“Like what?” He raised an eyebrow, stealing a quick look to the mirror. He was dressed comfortable, a loose off-shoulder sweater, black short-shorts, and his boots. What, he couldn’t be casual and comfy?

“Where are you going? There’s going to be a film shoot tonight.”

“Karaoke at the bar. Meetin’ up with Cherri. I’ll be back before seven.” 

Val didn’t answer. His hands were flipping through a stack of paperwork before he gestured with a free hand for Angel to leave. “Go on.”

That wasn’t what Angel expected, though he wasn’t sure what he expected at all. But he led himself out and down the streets towards Hellapalooza’s. It was he and Cherri’s favorite bar after all. Blue and purple bar stools littered against the neon lit bar, drunk and laughing patrons already seated atop them. To the left was a karaoke speaker and two serpent demons were at the microphones. Off to the right, He spotted Cherri seated in one of the booths, facing the TV which of course was playing the news. 

“What’s shakin’ babe.” He helped himself to one of the martinis on the table. 

“Didn’t think you’d make it.” She slung an arm over his shoulders. “Ya sounded a little defeated on the phone. Everything okay?”

“Yeah yeah. Just, dumb shit. Ya know me.” 

“How’d that little heist of yours go?”

“Don’t ask.” He admitted, hunching over at the thought. Cherri pat his shoulder. “Hey, nothing a few drinks and some songs won’t fix, right?” Her laughter rang out afterward, notifying him that she was already quite buzzed. The thought sounded welcoming anyway, and he figured he’d let himself go for a day and feel nothing but the joyous tag team he and Cherri made. He convinced himself that he deserved a good day. 

After their karaoke shenanigans and Angel’s impressive and probably cringy rendition of Closer, the duo strolled the evening streets of Pentagram City. Cherri was just recalling a story about a defective bomb going off in her place when the grand city clock signified the time. 

It was six o’clock. 

“Well it was great hanging today sugar tits, but I need ta get back to the studio. I have a shoot tonight.”

“Are you sure everything’s good with you? You haven’t been as cheery as you usually are.”

He pursed his lips, debating how much he should tell her considering the last time he had gossiped, it led to last night’s disaster. “Look, I just had a bit of a shit show last night. That’s all. No need ta worry.” He assured. 

“Whatever you say Angie.” She offered a quick punch to his arm and the two split their ways. The day had nothing left to offer but his favorite pastime. Sure, sex was great and all but all the better when you were an actor. The scene never got old! 

And he had a great outfit for the character he was playing. 

The studio lobby was as quiet as it always was when there was a filming session going. One of the gecko twins that Val hired last week was manning the front desk. He paid no attention to Angel as he walked in, so much for having liable security. Angel walked down the hall towards his dressing room, and he heard the unmistakable sound of a director yelling “Cut” as it echoed through the hall.  
He knit his eyebrows and sprinted toward the sound. Room 12. Angel opened the door to see the full set of a movie going on, his movie. His movie with some mediocre chick and bland dude that wouldn’t do it any justice! Val stood with the director, neither of them noticing his entrance. He stomped his way towards Valentino to change that. 

“What the hell is this?” He growled. 

Val’s hot-pink glasses reflected off the neon stage lights. He scowled upon seeing Angel. 

“What’s happening? This is my movie!”

“Did you think you were going to get away with that shit show you caused last night and not get punished?”

Angel was taken aback, his throat swelling up in a sense of hurt. “W-What? Val this is my movie! You can’t replace me for some mediocre bitch and her bland ass man! This isn’t fair!”

Stinging cold fingers clamped to his chin after those words, directing him to face the door as if Val were trying to hide his presence. “Not fair? Angie baby, what isn’t fair is that you expected no consequences after what you caused last night. Actions have consequences unfortunately, Angel Cakes. Now go to your room and take an off day.”

“Boss-, “

“DO NOT… pester me Angie. You’ve been pushing your boundaries again. It seems I need to reteach you what your place in this studio is…”

The lump in his throat swelled further. But he swallowed it down. There was no way he was going to shed tears in front of Val. He was pissed out of his mind, fists balling into themselves, teeth clenched hard within… 

Valentino let go of his chin then, turning around and going back to the director as if Angel had no significance in the film. It was his character, his script and despite that he would’ve been paired up with bland boy over there, he would’ve at least spiced things up a lot better than the mediocre brunette that replaced him… 

With a growl, Angel walked himself out. He headed for his room, got changed into his favorite pink striped suit and tossed everything else aside. Fuck whatever Val had given him. Fuck what Val claimed to have given him. None of it mattered anymore. Because the one thing Angel craved was impossible for anyone to give him. 

He headed out, aimlessly treading the night with no particular destination. His mind was in waves of anger and hurt, but the feeling of hopelessness caved in harder than both. What was he going to do? He couldn’t argue with the boss. Arguing had only gotten him to his current relationship with Val. Since he began to push for a sense of free will, to choose his scripts and the actors he’d work with, the things he could do when not working in the studio, Val had taken leverage of stripping down his confidence. Fighting for his free will had earned him shitty scripts, shitty contracts, shitty privacy, and a shitty sense of self. 

He gazed about, hugging his arms to his sides. The streets were littered with drunken and smelly demons, nobody paying attention to one another. Not even to him, despite his famed image. The thought broke him down more and it made him crave his only escape. A dosage of the dust sounded great right about now but there were no vending machines in this area of town. It probably wasn't the best idea anyway. He'd drug himself out and crawl his way up to Valentino in hopes to beg for mercy, and that was a path he didn't wish to walk anymore. 

He turned the corner of Gore Avenue. Not much resided here aside from old apartment complexes and rundown shops but it led to the local park.

He perched himself on one of the empty benches as he arrived. A few demons lingered around, couples anxious to sneak a kiss around the lush scenery. So long as no one tried to get frisky on his bench, he was fine.

"Hey Vaggie, check this one out! I think these would look great outside the hotel!"

Angel closed his eyes, trying to ignore the voices of the world around him and hoping for a small nap to take over. Maybe his anguish would end, and he would find it in himself to make amends with the boss. But that thought didn't satisfy him either. He needed a vacation, someplace to just get away from everyone and everything associated with him. Just a small taste of privacy and freedom. Hah! Like hell would allow that. He really was fucked, wasn't he?

"Oooh I really like these yellow ones!"

"I think we should stick to the cool colors. But that's just me."

"I want it to look welcoming outside Vaggie. Who sees a nice set of colorful flowers and doesn’t feel nice? I want to give our potential residences a sense of calm before they even walk through those doors."

Angel opened his eyes, his right one twitching at the two girls conversing way too close to him. "Hey, I'm tryin’ to nap here! Mind tuning the volume down?" He groaned.

"It's a public area, asshole." The girl with the lower voice challenged.

At that, he sat up to find two sets of eyes glaring him down from a few feet away, one set calm and easy going and the other lit with the impulsive anger of a pouncing tiger. He guessed that one was his target.

"Oh yeah well, who the hell comes to pick flowers at seven in the evening anyway? Losers, that's who." He crossed his arms.

"Do you want my spear up your little ass? Because I won't hesitate, idiota!" 

He noted in that moment that this girl had only one fierce eye, hair gray and long and a frown that rivaled Cherri's own when she was ticked off. The fact that she held a spear would've made her intimidating to anyone else.

The blonde girl beside her put an arm out to contain her. "Vaggie don't. He doesn't seem like he means any trouble unless it's to annoy us to death."

"You're not wrong there, toots." He shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's just finish picking the ones we need, and we can head back to the hotel." Vaggie turned her back on him, jutting down the path with small stomps.

Hotel...?

He leaned an arm along the top of the bench, watching as the blonde girl stayed behind to pick a yellow flower from the bushes. She seemed too easygoing to be around this area. Too warm and calm for a demon. "I can't wait to get these outside the hotel!"

"So, what's this about a hotel?"

The way she looked at him, eyes widening wild in joy, smile bursting ear to ear as if true happiness itself broke into hell, creeped him the hell out.

"Oh my god Vaggie! I think we have a shot at our first patron!" She rushed over to him, taking his hand, and talking so much faster than his ears could comprehend. But out of everything she shot out, he made out two words from her outburst. Hotel and free. Bingo!

"Listen toots, I’ma need you to slow down for a sec. Did I hear ya say something ‘bout a free hotel?"

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Vaggie decided to join the scene, crossing her arms upon meeting his gaze.

"Yes! Listen, this hotel can be the greatest thing that’s ever happened to you! Look at yourself, look back at your life, and the times you thought nothing would ever get better. And push all that away because this hotel is going to give you a chance to make everything better!" Charlie bounced in excitement, which brought Angel to wonder what kind of drugs she was using because, damn, he needed some of that.

"So, it's free?"

Vaggie rolled her eyes with a low sigh. "Charlie forget it. This idiot isn't going to help our cause."

"Now hold on, wait a sec.” He interjected. “I'm an understanding guy, I know terms and contracts n' shit. I know how this stuff works. Tell me, what do I have to do to get a free room for a night or two? Maybe a week?"

"You can have a free room for as long as you need but you must promise to work to better yourself. No drugs, no debauchery, no crazy problematic language." She went on, and the more she went on, the more Angel's face was written with "What the fuck?"

This was hell! Everything she was saying is what hell was all about!

"So what do you say?" She smiled, eyes frantic as they stared him down.

He shot a glance to Vaggie, who didn't look pleased by the least. She probably thought this cause was as stupid as he did. Whatever cause this was for anyway? Charity? 

"So what is this cause for? I mean we are in hell, aren't we? You're basically asking me to not live my life here, babe."

"The cause is redemption. Something that someone with the likes of you, wouldn't understand." Vaggie took Charlie's hand into her own. "And she's not your babe."

"Oh don't flatter yourself toots, I don't swing that way." He winked, showing off his golden tooth as he did.

Charlie was still smiling at him, almost as if she were sure he was insane enough to agree to such unrealistic terms. Then again how much trouble would it really be? He was a master at hiding his real ambitions anyway. He could fake his way through, just two weeks would do. Take a vacation, get away from Val for a while and then it would be all back to the studio and ready to get fucked in all ways possible. Perfect plan.

"Charlie he isn't going to take this seriously. Let's just head back, it’s getting late."

"The whole point is to give people a chance, Vaggie. He can take the chance and it's his choice after that. You'll never know, maybe he'll realize that having a better life isn't such a fairy tale dream."

Angel perked up, mind lost in his grand idea. He could pull this off. He knew he could. "Okay then. Consider me in." He grinned.

"What?"

"Oh yes!"

He wasn't prepared to be bombarded with smiley hugs. "You won't regret this, I promise you!" Charlie pulled away, taking his hand as she led him down the path. “All we need is a bit of paperwork and we can get you in! It's easy, I promise."

The look on Vaggie's face gifted him with utter joy. She was furious, and Angel knew damn well that she would see through his scheme. All the more fun.


	3. Prologue Pt. 3

He was blindly signing his life away.

Eh, nothing he hadn't done already.

"E finito." He finished signing his name on the last sheet.

"Awesome! It'll be a pleasure to have you here," Charlie scanned them through. Then her smile warped flat. "Angel Dust?" She gazed up at him, question in her expression over the cheery tone. "Like, the... porn star, Angel Dust?"

“The one and only, babe.” He leaned back with a smirk, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest as a show of his smug ego. “Would you like an autograph for that troubled face ya got there?"

"No. Sorry it's just... You look, different in person." She went red. "Not that I've seen your work! At all! Because I haven’t!"

"Mhm. That's what they all say."

"Really!" She composed herself. "It's just my duty as the Princess of Hell to know the major citizens of the cities."

His grin fell, shock finding it's way into his body. "Princess?"

Vaggie leaned against his chair. "For a big name, you don't know many big names out there when you see them, do you?"

Angel bit his lip. What the hell did he just get himself into? This girl before him was the Princess of Hell? To which he just signed his name to for a hotel room and who knows what else since he signed with no attention to the fine prints. Oh shit!

"Well, the paperwork is finished. Angel Dust," Charlie stood tall on her feet, a toothy grin lit up her face, and she held her hand out to him. "Welcome to the Happy Hotel!"

He switched his gaze from her eyes to her hand a few times, before he allowed himself to finish his end of the deal. They shook hands. And like always, he wasn't sure what the hell he had gotten himself into, only that he was willing to try anything to drown out his agony at this point in his life.

The hotel from the outside showcased a grand castle of hospitality. On the inside, it left more to be desired. It was filled with dark hues of reds painting the walls and most of the furniture. The lobby was home to a hallway of framed family portraits of Charlie he guessed, judging that a young blonde girl was in most of them. He recognized the iconic face of Lucifer in a few of them, and he instantly recalled their resemblance.

There were a few sofas off to the right, opposite of the small kitchen. A few crates lingered around, and two doors down the hall were boarded shut, as if the place was still in the process of being renovated.

"Sooo the place is still in progress, but all the rooms upstairs are good and ready to go. Follow me." Charlie led him upstairs. Beyond the stairs was a hall leading both left and right. Various doors pasted the walls.

"All the rooms are here. As our first guest, you can choose any room you'd like. They're all complete with their own bathroom, closet, window view, TV, all the essentials. But the four rooms at the end of the halls have a balcony as an added plus."

"Balcony huh?" He headed towards the right, passing room 7 and ending on the last room in the hall, 13.

Once Charlie opened the door, he was met with a simple vermilion colored room. A large bed sat in the center, a king sized he guessed. Two end tables played their usual role on either side of the bed, and to the far right of the room sat a door creaked open to reveal a hint of the bathroom. Beside that was a grand and glorious closet, perfect for all of his clothing dreams. Though he planned out a few changes already, considering the place needed a heavy splash of pink and more pillows on the bed.

He whistled. "This is a pretty good set up ya got here." As promised, a sliding door to the left of the room opened it's way to a balcony. Hell's sulfuric rich air welcomed him. It was only the second floor, so the view below wasn't exaggerated but he could see a majority of Pentagram's Strip most booming businesses and hang outs out in the distance.

He leaned his back to the railing, facing up above at what remained of the enormous hotel. So many floors still remained, too many, and he was only the first resident. Did this princess really think that demons would join her cause? It was a ridiculous thought that any of these damned fools would so much as say excuse me after bumping into you, much less give up their entire demon-hood.

"So Charlie, is it?" He faced down at her and he could see Vaggie strolling into the room behind her. "I'm just wonderin' what sort of cinder block hit you in the head to give you such a crazy idea?"

Her hands folded behind her back. She faced down for a moment and he suddenly hoped he didn't sound so harsh as he asked.

"Look Angel, I don't know much about you aside from your status in Pentagram City. I know what I'm asking you sounds near insane, impossible even, for any demon that hears it. But in a few days’ time, the year will end on the note of an extermination. Just like every year, countless sinners are murdered and not given any chance for something better. To put it short, I believe that this hotel can be a place for sinners to have a chance at redemption."

He only stared back at her, mismatched eyes unsure of how to react to such a, ridiculous idea? Impossible? Funny as fuck? He couldn't suppress his giggling. "Let me get this straight babe. You think people like me can actually redeem ourselves? Like, go to heaven?"

Charlie frowned, releasing a long breath before Vaggie took her hand in comfort. "Isn't that why you're here?” Vaggie barked at him. “To take a chance? You signed the papers. You owe us your end of the deal."

"Having a chance to try to be sober for a few days is less laughable than thinking you can redeem yourself." He bursted out in laughter, one hand holding his forehead at actually hearing those words. A pestering jab at his chest simmered his outburst, and he knit eyebrows at Vaggie as she held out her spear towards him.

"Listen asshole, we didn't bring you here as a laugh track audience, got it? You made the decision already, so consider yourself an advocate of such a laughable cause. Because you're part of it!"

Boy did Angel love this chick already. Angry, impulsive, and seeming to play like a hellhound guarding the gates of hell. He was going to have a riot of a time pissing her off. Her eye bore into his own for a span of seconds, before Charlie's solemn gaze caught his attention. All the energy from earlier was gone from her. It brought up a disgusting feeling in his chest, something he hadn't felt in ages. Guilt.

He tried for seriousness. "You're really serious about this, then?"

They both nodded. He was heels deep now, owning a place to finally have time to himself without Val or any of the pests bothering him. And the best part was that Val had no idea where he'd be for the next few days.

He faced out towards the city in the direction of where the Studio would be. Then he met back with Vaggie and Charlie. "Well a deals' a deal. I guess I owe it to ya to try and go sober."

"That's not the only step towards redemption." Vaggie stirred with a smile that dared him to fuck up. "No fights. No weapons, death, or murder. No sex."

"Woah woah woah, hold on there toots." His hands faced up in surrender. "I'll have you two know that my job is sex so that is a big no can do for me. Besides, you can't sit there and tell me the two of ya don't have a little fun of your own, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Charlie went red and Vaggie looked about ready to punch him. The obvious reaction he knew he'd receive.

"Excessive sex, is what I meant. You should know what I mean."

"Again, my job."

Vaggie eyed Charlie, who pursed her lips in thought. "Well, a job is a job. It's his occupation."

"Find a new job." Vaggie suggested.

"Hah! Anything else would be a huge waste of my talents? Anyone who knows me can tell ya that I am thee shit at what I do. Ask Blondie over here since she knows so much about my identity."

"No no, that'll be fine!” Charlie was the same color of the lobby walls but she cleared her throat to compose herself. “You can continue your usual job. The point of this is to try, Angel Dust. Try to get sober and clean and try to find fun and joy in your life away from the chaos that hell brings. Try to be a better person, it's all I ask. And I've never seen any of your works just for the record. I just happened to see a cover of a new movie of yours when I once stayed up too late watching the news."

"She's blushing. She's totally seen my stuff."

He fell onto the bed as the two withdrew from his innuendos and left him to his own. Angel felt out of his spectrum, lying on a big plushy bed with warm covers that his fluffy fur welcomed with open arms.

No one was going to barge into his room in the middle of the night for whatever reason. He hoped at least. He sat up, taking one more look around at his freedom. He couldn't stop the smile that bubbled his lips.

'  
'

"Charlie, real talk." Vaggie sat at the edge of the bed while she combed through her hair.

Charlie was hunched over her desk, writing away in her notebook. She hummed as a small reply.

"This guy, do you really think we can trust him? He clearly has an affinity for making me wanna pull my hair out already. And he just doesn't seem like the type of demon we need around here."

Charlie spun around in her chair. "Is any demon the type, though? We can't just pick and choose whoever seems more capable Vaggie. Everyone deserves a chance. Look," She met with her at the bed, placing her hands on her shoulders. "He's our first shot at this Vaggie. Yeah, he's a bit annoying and he might be a handful, but I have faith that he will come around. And I need you to have faith too. The extermination is soon and we're going to be on 666 News after that, it'll be the perfect time to introduce the city to this solution, to show these sinners that they all have a bit of good in them."

Vaggie met a hand to hers. "Don't think I'm not going to support you. I'm here with you every step of the way Charlie. This hotel is ours." She sighed. "But I don't know about the people we'll meet. I just want to protect you."

"Lay down your spear a bit Vaggie. Besides, we're bound to meet dozens of wild sinners with unpredictable motives. But chance Vaggie. Just believe in giving everyone that walks through those lobby doors, a chance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay these notes at the end of the chapters are confusing me, I hope I got it right this time. But anyhow, We've reached the end of the Prologue! Now, let's commence the overflowing journey of angst, joy, confusion, friendships and friendship drama, and emotional hell breaking loose! >;D Also thank you all for the support so far, I'm having a helluva time writing this up and I can't wait to get deeper into this.


	4. Setting the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real story begins, and Angel doesn't know anything aside from being himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's an overwhelming amount of stuff going around right now but for anyone reading, stay strong out there and stay safe. I believe we're going to be the generation to finally address and change humanity for the better. It's a hopeful thought but we'll see. Stay safe out there everyone.  
> -Cheezy

_Two months later_

Setting off a stream of fireworks into Tartarus Antiques and Knacks was the best fun Angel had all year.

Even if it landed him a few scolds from his two favorite hotel patrons the morning after.

"What do you mean they just lit themselves on? Fireworks don't just turn themselves on, idiota!"

"Look don't get so worked up about it, babe. Nobody knows it was me, and I'll have it taken care of with the owner later if he finds out. I can convince a fella to do anything with a few tricks." He sprawled along the couch, upper arms cradling the back of his head and the other two holding his book, which Charlie swiped away.

"Angel this is serious. You almost totaled a man's business and if there was anyone who witnessed you do it, you’re in big trouble."

He crept the book back into his hands with a fifth arm. "I'll deal with it toots. What was that meeting about a few days ago? That we have to take, mm, what's the word?" He put a sly finger to his chin in thought, mocking them, and calling for an assbeat from Vaggie. "Oh responsibility! That's it, that's the word. Ya said we take responsibility for our actions. So sit back and let a guy deal with his shit once it comes his way, yeah?"

Charlie face palmed, but left the scene as he planned. Vaggie of course, stayed, heated eye pasted to him like a bull to a poor sap dressed in red. Only, Angel wasn't a poor sap and he was dressed in pink. He was a master at steering the bull in another direction.

"If ya keep staring at me, people are gonna start gettin' ideas. Maybe you fancy the spider, eh?" He laid on his side, propping his elbow against the armrest and holding his chin in his hand. When he winked, she let out a heavy sigh, which switched him into a sense of seriousness. "Look it's not like I'm the only one who did something this week!" He combated. "Husk over there punched some poor shmuck at the casino, didn't he?"

"Some poor shmuck doesn't compare to lighting a store up with fireworks Angel! You're so-so." Her fingers stiffened together in a tense circle shape, which meant she wanted to strangle him but couldn't find the right words.

"Stunning? Charming? Pain in the ass?" He suggested.

"No!"

Alastor's voice rang from across the hall. "Infuriating?"

"Yes! Thank you!" She crossed her arms and sat at the recliner to the right of the sofa. "I don't even know why Charlie puts up with your shit. If it were up to me-,"

"If it were up to you," Charlie came back from the kitchen with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. She leaned against the back of Vaggie’s recliner and smiled down at her. Bad timing judging from the rush in Vaggie’s cheeks. "You'd scold him and give him more chores to do, and take away the book that's next in the series he's reading so he can learn not to do it again, right?"

At that, Angel put his book down and gazed at Charlie with a surprised eyebrow. "You wouldn't."

"Already did. And there's no way you're going to get it back until you chill out. Actions have consequences Angel Dust, you should learn to get that through your thick skull." She ravaged his hair playfully as she walked off. Actions have consequences... Like he hadn't heard that a million times already.

Washing dishes and cleaning the gutters for a week? Easy shit when ya got six arms to play with and trusty spider stick to keep you pasted to the buildings.

But Angel learned not to brag unless he wanted the harder shit, like sitting in a room with Alastor with nothing to do in particular but listen to oldies and watch him stare at the red walls for an hour straight without blinking. True story.

Helping Nifty with deeper cleaning duties wasn't up his alley either, not after the shit show that was Husk's bathroom. He shivered at the thought.

He had to admit, the firework incident was completely an accident. He was chasing down an idiot that swiped his hard-earned cash for the night, and while that event was stressful enough, he wasn’t really thinking when he tossed the box of fireworks at the guy’s head… The guy whose body was made up of blue flames... The ordeal was supposed to be simple. Catch the thief and knock his ass out afterward. Not an "Angel destroys your buildings for free" business. Though if he ever wanted to try something new, that was on the top of the list.

"Missed one." Husk tossed a dirtied plate into his clean water.

"And I'll miss you." Angel threw a naughty smirk his way. Husk ignored him, naturally. But the guy still dirtied his clean water. Maybe Angel could light some fireworks through the lobby...

He had been growing accustomed to everyone for the last two months. He knew that while pretty smokin' hot, Alastor was not his go-to for fun, as stated earlier, the guy once stared at a wall for an hour just for the hell of it. Not fun. Though Al did have a lot of interesting topics to talk about from time to time and it was fun to have foreign language battles between he, Alastor, and Vaggie. Ever hear Italian, French, and El Salvadorian Spanish in the same room? It's a shit show of color.

Nifty was pretty handy to have around but she tended to invade privacy, a lot, and without much concern to you regardless of how much you yell at her to get out. Husk, was Husk. Good for short talks, insults, booze, and fun to piss off and of course Angel still played his attempts at getting into his bed with no luck.

But nothing compared to the rush he got from pissing off his favorite patron, Vaggie. Oh Vaggie, he could hear the angry Spanish just at the thought. Ever since they met, getting along was on neither party's agenda. She was a pushover, and really fun to push over at that. He wasn't going to let her mush his ego or status. But he had learned when to steer clear of her. He was an asshole but he wasn't a cruel bastard. People needed space sometimes and he respected that, mostly.

"Hey, Angel?"

And Charlie.

Angel had a lot to say about the demon princess. Charlie was all smiles and positivity. When she was around, the room somehow got brighter and the atmosphere lightened a bit, even in tense situations. She could defuse Husk's outbursts and keep Alastor at bay with whatever it was that he was planning. 'Still sketchy.' He thought. Charlie just felt good to be around, and the thought kept pushing him deeper in the guilty craphole he was digging for himself.

“What’s hangin’ Sweet Cheeks?”

"I just wanted to talk to you about the incident.” His enthusiasm depleted. She went on. “I know what I said about responsibility but look Angel, you’ve been doing really good these last two months. And I find it hard to believe that you just so happened to light up a bunch of fireworks inside a store on purpose. Ya know? So, what happened exactly?”

He sighed. “Look, some flamin’ crook swiped my cash off me last night when I was trying to buy some snacks for my walk home. I just grabbed the first thing I saw and tossed it at his head thinkin’ I could knock him down.” He let out a defeated breath. “I know my ass is on high heat right now, but I’ll deal with it. Kay?”

“About that... The owner of the building and I settled an agreement and you don't have to worry about the incident anymore. It's taken care of. I just needed to make sure your actions weren’t a credibility thing." She air quoted those last words.

"Wait, what?" He dropped the sponge in the water and stopped his other arms from wiping down the counters and drying dishes.

"Wow, that really comes in handy, doesn't it?" She switched her gaze between his arms.

"I told ya I had it covered, Charles."

"Not anymore, I took care of it. Besides, I could only guess what sort of uhm, sinful things "having it covered" actually means."

He was about dead, head deep in the everlasting dirt of guilt and anger for himself. Charlie was someone who had her utmost faith in him, and he couldn't accept that. He didn't deserve that... "Well, thanks... But now I owe ya. How the hell am I supposed to repay that?"

"You already are. Do your chores, stay clean, and stay out of trouble. Come on Angel, you're doing great! Just keep your head high and do your best! That's all I want from you." He nodded, not able to find a sincere reply.

With a swift turn of her heel, she headed out and left him with the chores, and the agony that had begun to claw itself deeper into the pit in his chest.

He got cleaned up after the gutter cleaning, which earned him a well-deserved bath.

Life at the hotel had been pretty good, he had to admit. He had his own room with more privacy than he was ever allowed. He had good company, though he wasn’t keen on admitting it. Two months ago, it was just him and his grand scheme to try and sneak himself away from his boss. It had worked, up until the turf war…

The same brilliant night that Charlie and Vaggie had their 666 News segment, Angel found himself fighting alongside his good friend, Cherri in a turf war, which of course landed him on the news. He couldn’t have denied helping her, with all the demons out and about that night, there was no way he was ruining his chaotic reputation by standing on the sidelines. But he didn’t think he’d get on the news, and he didn’t plan on Valentino finding out about his grand hideout.

His reunion with the boss was the scariest shit in the world. Because Valentino didn’t so much as touch him. Angel had been gone for two weeks without checking in, seeing how far he could push his luck. Of course he planned on going back eventually, but not without a well thought story of being kidnapped and sent to some icy terrain in another circle of Hell as an excuse.

When Val found him, he figured his glorious life was finally over. To his creeping agony, all Val said was, “Welcome home, Angie.”

Now, Angel was continuing his job every week and Valentino was even taking him on heists and few deals. But in the back of his mind, he was anticipating the moment he’d feel Val’s hands around his throat or a gun at his head or something, any sort of angry reaction that he knew Val was planning. There was no way in the seven circles of Hell that the boss was just going to leave him off the hook and continue as if Angel had never left him for some trash-hole hotel.

Was there?

* * *

The Studio was quiet as he walked in. A few of his coworkers littered the café area in the lobby.

His favorite film director, Quincy, paced around with a pile of papers as usual. He only stopped once he noted Angel’s presence. “Valentino wants to refilm the shoots from last night. He’s in your dressing room already. We’ll be set up in a half hour.”

Angel shrugged. “Just enough time for me to get my show on.” He snickered and headed for his dressing room.

Valentino was perched along the sofa as he walked in, waiting for him once again.

"Welcome home, Angel Cakes…"

"Yeah..." He didn’t fret and went on to search for an outfit.

"You’re goin’ to refilm the take from last night. Wasn't satisfied with it." Val relaxed, owning a sinister smirk as Angel tossed off his jacket and searched for his outfit from the night before. He studied the intricate pink blooming that trailed along his furry chest and down his belly. Angel was his star, his beautiful prize.

"Angie baby." Angel finished tossing a set of leggings aside, a slight moment of alarm on his face as Val called for him. "Yeah?" 

"Come here for a second." The boss sat comfortably in his chair, one arm propped at the arm rest and holding his head against his fist as he gazed at Angel through a hot pink facade. Angel sat himself on his lap, already expecting the hands in his hair and along his back. The sensation made him shiver. It had been damn too long since he felt this kind of touch from the boss, or anyone really, so he gave in and smoothed his own hand down the heart-printed collar of Val's suit.

"How you've been, sugar? I've been worried about you, worried about my star."

"There's nothin' ta worry about." Angel’s words came out prompt and short as he let Valentino's hand feel up his chest. Valentino just always seemed to play the right cards to win over the twisted mess of emotions Angel had within. He could say he hated it, but that didn't stop his charade of curling his face into Val's neck. "No reason to worry 'bout me..."

"Nothing? You haven't been yourself these last few sessions. You ain't being a charming pain in my ass." Angel's head was lifted by two hands and one of them brushed slender fingers along his chin. "You've been quiet and think you're entitled to make choices 'round here without my permission. I was told you asked for Quincy to direct last night’s session over my man, Growls. Mind explainin'?"

"Well, Growls sucks!" He crossed his arms, facing away from him. "The guy puts me in the worst possible angles, and he has an awful taste in fashion! Who the fuck pairs pink leggings with a black and yellow tube top and calls that a porno outfit?"

"Oh Angie," Valentino slivered his hand to his cheek, pulling him in so that his mismatched eyes reflected off his pink lenses. "But you do know you have no say in who directs my movies. You just play your part hon, you're the actor, nothing else."

The words drilled into his head. Acting was the only thing he knew, both in this life and his life above on earth. Years of self-deprecation defeated any connotation that he could be something else, something more. Until he met the hotel. But he didn't dare let the words slip. He stayed quiet, feeling the lingering tension within Val's touch along his body. His outburst was like a switch to Valentino, instantly turning off the parade of toxic compassion. Now all Angel felt was a tightness within his fingers, as if they were ready to constrict around him to squeeze all the disobedience and challenging confidence out of him. The premise was so familiar nowadays and Angel couldn't recall a time where their interactions were ever different. 

A third hand came up to offer him a dosage of his favorite shit, Angel stared down for a moment before he negated the offer. "I'm fine Val." He muttered. "I don't need it right now."

Valentino tinged the corner of his mouth to mimic a sincere pout. "I just wanna help you baby, keep you happy. You're the prize of this studio, I need you to feel at home. So, when are you gonna stop this bullshit hotel act you've been doing?"

"Val, I need to get ready for my take. They told me to be ready in thirty minutes and I have about fifteen left." He gazed into Valentino's eyes, upper hands smoothing the soft pleasure of his heart-speckled suit collar.

Val held a stern frown, but he went to stand up, forcing Angel back to his feet, and leaving him alone in the room with a slam to the door.

Angel's shoulders instantly dropped to relax, and his mind cleared the tension away. Interacting with Valentino now, had become a waiting game where Angel had to figure out how far he could go in defending himself before the string would finally snap, and he would find himself beaten and bruised and probably dead.

He was still trying to find out how thin that string had gotten in the last two months, because he just couldn't keep his mouth shut around him anymore.

At first, the hotel was only a means for him to get away for maybe a week or two, regroup his mind, and take a little vacation from the studio. But his slick plan took a dark turn for the worst once he realized he was knees deep in the betterment of someone's life dream.

Redemption.

It's all Charlie ever talked about aside from coffee. She talked about it so much, in such a dreamy and hypnotic way, that the idea started to prick itself into his stubborn head. Sort of. Two months in, and Angel couldn't figure out if he truly believed he could change his life for the better, or if he was just trying for the Princess of Hell, herself. She was too damn persuasive and too damn sweet. Why did she have to be so mushy and optimistic about everything? It just made his chaotic mind cave in to this dumb idea that maybe he could escape his demons for once and for all.

At this point, he guessed he was willing to take a chance of maybe, over never taking the chance at all.


	5. Sinthetic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where would Angel be without Cherri's chaotic shenanigans? Where would he be without Valentino twisting and turning all his emotions and rendering him unable to think for himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Drug use

The insistent knocking on his door was annoying enough to deprive him of lazing around in bed.

Grumbling and muttering beneath his breath, Angel unlocked his door to see the eager toothy grin of the Hotel’s sponsor. “Whaddya want Al?”

“Good morning Monsieur! I was simply asked to come retrieve you for breakfast. After all you did miss dinner last night and Charlie doesn’t need to worry about your health by neglecting to eat at all, now does she?”

Angel had been rubbing the sleep out of his eyes halfway through Alastor’s long explanation. “Yeah-Yeah, let me get ready and I’ll meet cha all downstairs, yeah?”

“Of course, Monsieur. But don’t keep us waiting. Nifty insisted on cooking today and her French toast is simply, to die for.”

“You say everything she cooks is to die for. But here I am.”

“Oh Angel, always the charm.” Alastor snickered as he exited and left Angel to his own.

The lingering sleep in his body vanished at the sight of French toast topped with mixed berries and powdered sugar. He dug in, overhearing a few conversations from the other guests as they sat around the table and helped themselves. He was still getting used to the normal events like this. With Val, breakfast was usually just enough to hold him over for the day until he had a moderate dinner, and it was always eaten alone in his room, if it was eaten at all. None of this nonsense of eating around a big happy table with a bunch of saps who couldn’t keep quiet… Valentino would probably say.

Angel well, he began to enjoy the structure and company, and Alastor really was right, Nifty’s French toast was to die for.

The last few days had been his normal routine. Waking up, dealing with Vaggie or Alastor, annoying Husk, and going to the Studio. To break the cycle, he promised Cherri a well-deserved get together before heading to work today. The only thing standing in his way, were the two addicts sitting in the lobby.

Angel made his way about the hall. Alastor was perched at one of the tables, drinking from a mug and having a conversation with Charlie about coffee. Those two never stopped talking about the stuff, and they called him an addict. Tch.  
  
"I've never gone a single morning without my coffee, not since 1925."  
  
"I can't imagine a day without my morning coffee. Between all the managing and finding new ways to advertise to get people in here, I'd be lost without this stuff." Charlie took a small sip.  
  
"Ya coffee addicts." He strolled past their table. "I’m headin’ out."  
  
"Ah, and where is the star of this here hotel heading to now? The fun was just about to begin!" Alastor seared his usual toothy grin at him, never letting his gaze leave Angel’s body. It was hot, but damn would it kill him to not be so nosy about everything?  
  
"Meetin' a friend down at Hellapalooza's." He shrugged, and Alastor rested his chin in his hands and switched his gaze towards Charlie.  
  
Angel didn't object to the slight doubt on her face. Hellapalooza's was one of the hottest bars in Pentagram city after all, but he wasn't intending to do anything hot as it was. Just a few drinks with Cherri.  
  
"Just don't get into any trouble, kay?"  
  
"Ya got nothin' to worry about, Sweet Cheeks." He slipped away, once again out in the turmoil of Pentagram city, complete with red, and some grays, the classic sulfuric smell, and his favorite hangout. Cherri was just getting finished slamming a pint when he met her at the bar. She looked dazed already, giant smile and her voice relaxed but higher pitched in between slurs.  
  
"Hey, Angie. Nice of you to come party with me!" She slid a shot towards him.  
  
He gazed down, taking a moment to push his thoughts away before he took the shot.  
  
"There you go!" Her arm caught his neck and brought him in close. "Did you hear about the fireworks incident? Poor fucking building lit up like the Fourth of July!"  
  
"Oh you uh, ya heard about that huh?"  
  
"It was a fun read on GhostBook this morning." She shrugged and demanded another round of beers for she and Angel.  
  
Two months with the hotel and he had managed only two weeks max for being completely sober. He didn't make much an effort to try harder.  
  
'Just do your best, that's all I ask.' Charlie's words rang in his head. But he needed something to keep him company. As far as the girls knew, he was only working at the studio for Val, not working with Val and getting knees deep into the kind of trouble he should have been avoiding... Stuff Charlie didn't need to worry about.

Cherri’s voice took him away from his thoughts. “What sounds funner, bombs that explode burning slime all over the place or bombs that erupt the most disgusting smells in all of hell?”

Angel pursed his lips with a raised eyebrow. “Ya really wanna do some damage huh? Look not much can take me down but I don’t think I can handle a sniff of Hell’s nastiest gassy demons and trash cans. Just sayin.” He took down another glass and leaned back to check out the news. Nothing interesting. The bar occupants were rather boring as well, no arguments or shoving was in view.

“Hey, let’s ditch this dump and head to your place.” He stood up and waited for Cherri to follow after a reluctant shrug of her shoulders.

“You good Angie?” The two of them strolled out into the town. Angel smiled, leisure finding its way in his arms as they rested behind his head. “Course I’m good. Bored if anything.”

“Well I’d take you out for some mayhem but, well, you know.” She chuckled and downed a bottle of beer.

“It’s hard enough to keep under the radar when I’m with Val. As much as I wanna say yeah….”

“You’re really serious about this place then? I thought it was just some impression for you to get away from Valentino?”

He pursed his lips. Cherri was one of his only friends and the only person he somewhat trusted in all of hell. But she was a demon, a sinner just as he, and she was no step behind the other power houses out there. So, it came as no surprise that the first few times he mentioned the hotel and its cause, that she fell out of her chair in a heap of laughter at the ridiculousness that was redemption.

He remembered himself the first time he met Charlie and Vaggie, laughing in their face like a vicious scumbag. The situation was a little different now.

“It’s complicated babe.”

“Well don’t get too worked up about it. I need ya to keep being my wingman when shit goes down. You know there ain’t no other asshole I trust out here more than you!” She elbowed his ribs. “’Sides, wouldn’t Val kill you if you tried to stop being, you?”

Angel didn’t try to reply.

They entered the alleyway that led to the back of Cherri’s apartment. She maneuvered a few dials and the door let open.

The place was as familiar as always, with its cherry fragrance, and all her prized collectables hanging along the walls. Skrank’s arm held up the light bulb that lit up the living room. Skrank was an old powerhouse that used to be a big name before he was massacred in a past extermination. Old Grimm’s bowtie, the owner of some low-class bar, was displayed on a frame above the couch. Her newest edition was a cracked Egg Boi, pinned up beside the television.

Aside from the decor, Cherri’s place remained as spunky as the explosive lover herself. Different shades of red and orange splatter painted the white walls, all complimented by the deep magenta furniture. Her keyboard perched itself to the far right against the wall, and beside that sat her cherry red Stratocaster she loved so much that not even he could touch it.

Angel sat himself along the sofa and whipped out a plain cigarette. He spotted a candle on the coffee table, named Eye of Imp. He shrugged and went to light it as well.

“I got something for ya.” She entered one of the rooms and began rummaging around.

Angel was done with his smoke by the time she finally came back. He tensed up when he saw the dozens of bombs in her arms, recalling her earlier question about smelly and slimy explosives.

“Erm, don’t drop those.”

“I know my bombs Angie, don’t be a pansy.” She sat at the couch across from him and set them down on the coffee table. These bombs weren’t the standard reds or pinks that he was used to. They looked metallic and glittered with silvery powder above a purple pigment, save for an orange one that sat beside the candle.

She plucked a purple one up and handed it to him. “I want you to test this out for me if you ever get the chance.”

He reached for it, hesitant about the result. “These aren’t gonna kill me with farts, are they?”

She rolled her eye. “No. These are a different recipe I’ve been working on. Suppose to be a lot more smoky, for a distraction. Like a stealth bomb! Besides, the smelly ones aren’t done yet except for this one.” She held up the orange bomb in her hand. The orange bomb, whose tip was sparking up. The culprit being the candle that it sat beside earlier.

“Ch-Cherri?” Angel retreated as far as he could into the backrest of the sofa.

Cherri looked at him in confusion, until she spotted the horror that was the sparking wick of the bomb, already more than halfway down. “Oh shit!” She tossed it back into the room she had come from and a blaring detonation echoed throughout the apartment.

His eyes teared up viciously with stinging misery. His stomach retreated into itself. He wished he was dead. He wished that his spider senses weren’t so heightened, and he sure as hell wished that he never saw another smelly demonic trash can ever again. “Oddio!” He scrambled up, grabbed Cherri, and darted his ass out the door. It didn’t matter if they tripped down the staircase of her apartment nor that he landed over her along the pavement. He was free from Hell’s nastiest fiend.

“Cherri…” He coughed out. “Don’t make any more of those bombs for the love of Lucifer!” His eyes were still tearing up, stinging with the horrid sensation.

“At least we know what gets you runnin’ faster than a jackass on fire!” She laughed.

“You’re lucky I love you too much to hate you.” Angel rolled off her and onto his back. Murky green smoke poured out from the open door and into the sky above. Out of all his decades in Hell, he thought he had seen, heard, and smelt it all.  
  
He had been wrong.  
  
"You probably shouldn't go back in there for a few days... Maybe a year."  
  
Cherri looked over at him, a slight frown on her face. "Not even if ya gave me a free room in that vanilla hotel of yours." She giggled and sat up. "Nah I'll be fine. I'm sure it ain't that bad."  
  
She was mistaken, and Angel hated every second of following her back into the apartment. The green smoke left a hazy view inside. His eyes burned so bad that he wanted to throw up. Cherri locked her eye with him then, the two of them thinking the same thing.  
  
They tumbled back outside, leaned against the railing and ultimately hurled out their earlier debauchery.  
  
Angel wiped his mouth. "I think I'm gonna head back to the Studio... Get some work done..."  
  
"Yeah. I'm-I'm gonna crash at the back up pad for a while..." She seemed dazed now. For as crazy and daring as Cherri was, he let out a small bicker of laughter at seeing her fucked up due to her own bomb.  
  
"Damn Sugar Tits, you never fail to impress me, ya know that?"  
  
In return, she playfully shoved him aside. "Get outta here ya ass."  
  
"You owe me some damn good liquor for this." He made his way downstairs. "Later babe."  
  
"Go get 'em spider."

* * *

The studio was an atmosphere of demons viciously running around with paperwork and props, probably for his coworker’s film shoot tonight. He hadn’t been scheduled for any filming today. But Valentino always wanted him there when he was watching new films for editing and reviewing.

Angel made way for Val’s VIP Lounge on the highest floor, opening the door to a darkened lounge, illuminated only by fresh neon pink and zesty orange lighting horizontal along the walls. Valentino was gazing out the luxury penthouse windows that oversaw the best and worst of Pentagram City.

Angel allowed himself entrance and Valentino turned when he heard the door close.

“Angie, baby.” The sweet, unmistakable sound of Val’s voice lathered his ears like honey. With a few curls of a long and slender index finger, he gestured for Angel to meet with him.

The closer he got, the more the smell of cannabis hit him, and he noted the smoke in Val’s left hand as he brought it to his mouth.

“Such a great view tonight. Don’t you think?” Valentino constricted his arm around Angel and wedged him against his body. He brought the joint to his attention and Angel allowed himself a small hit.

He was right, however. As Angel glanced out, the view of colorful lights, swaying spotlights, and groups of demons littered the streets below. It brought on the reminiscence that no matter what, Hell would go on. At the end of the day, it didn’t matter who he was or what he did, Hell would continue with or without an industry to praise or some addict with a face and a name to place.

Valentino rubbed along his back, easing the tension he didn’t know he had. "Angel Cakes, do you remember when I found you, beaten and blooded on the ground in some ratloaf bar? Do you remember how afraid and weak you were?"  
  
Angel met eyes with him a second, before facing down to the floor again. The memory pressed itself into his mind. The feelings were no longer fresh but still nostalgic, having almost been forgotten the last seventy years. But they were never forgotten completely.  
  
Arriving in Hell rendered him loads of trauma, stress, and fear. It was an experience he hated remembering because he had felt so helpless and weak. He landed in a world full of people as fucked up as he was or worse. There was nowhere to run without insult or threats. There was no one to talk to or turn to for advice or good exchange of word. It felt as if his struggles on Earth were multiplied and shoved relentlessly in his face.  
  
Over the years, he had been granted a status and some form of power with it. Because of Val, he didn't have to live in hiding or with much fear. He had the means to defend himself both verbally and physically. In his experience, living in Hell was judged on status, the more infamous your chaotic reputation, the higher you rose. The more credibility you had to big names, the less people fucked with you. It was a constant fight for power for most demons. At the end of the day, he knew most people didn’t bother with him because of Valentino.  
  
"I'll always remember that day." Val spoke. "It was the day I met my soulmate, the perfect face for Hell's top industry. You Angel, are perfect.” Valentino’s hand cupped Angel’s face gently, lifting it to meet their eyes. “Everything about you shines, you've got stride and charm, you have what other demons wish they could have… My pure unconditional affection."  
  
There was no answer from Angel. A set of arms crossed into themselves, and his lower set hugged tightly around his body. It was the only thing that eased all the stupid anxiety within him. He hated everything. Every fucking word that came out of Valentino's mouth made him want to lash out. It made him want to finally break free and pour his heart out to Val and speak his truth.

Angel wasn’t perfect. He didn’t mean anything to Val, he was just a means to make money. Right? That was the truth Angel felt somewhere deep inside of himself. But the way Valentino looked at him now, the way his hands touched him so gently and patiently, was all so hypnotic. Valentino was the only person who knew him down to the bone, and he always played this confusing game of pushing him away just to pull him back in with sweet hypnotic love.

Maybe for Valentino, this was love and his way of showing it. Angel making him cash and credibility and being praised for it. What other demon in the Studio could do that? Angel Dust was the best at what he did.  
  
Cold fingers lifted his chin, slowly inching forward to encase his jaw entirely. Valentino urged him to walk backwards, and he nudged Angel flat against the bed.  
  
"Val..."  
  
He leered over him. "You're my greatest achievement, baby. Where would I be without you? What haven't I done without you? Together, we've revolutionized this dull industry of rinse and repeat. Because of you, porn has become an art of its own. Remember how they praised us for Strawberry Avenue?"  
  
Of course he remembered, how could he have forgotten? It was the film that broke all records that were previously established in the industry. He smiled. "Yeah, course. How can I forget the anger on Krispy Kris's face when he found out I outdid him?"  
  
"Oh that was the day I knew you were going to bring me treasure." Valentino's hands were touching him all over, his hair, his chest, his legs...  
"I love you Angie. I understand everything about you. No one will ever know how to handle you, how to care for you. More importantly, no one can take away your pain like I can."  
  
There was a sharp sting in his arm for a moment, before he felt his veins burn as they were met by a familiar friend.  
  
Angel could hear his own heavy breaths in his ears. "Oh fuck..." He felt amazing again. There was no stress or pain, or a sense of self. Everything eradicated into nothingness. He was just there, looking up at the ceiling as Val unbuttoned his shirt and met their lips.  
  
The rest of the night went with a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, Valentino is a B****TCH to get down with so little info we have of him, so I hope I can do some justice to him without reference. I hope we get Angel's comic soon because I need that shit and the Addict music video. Anyone else's life been taken hostage completely by Hazbin because I see no way out of this place but I guess that's okay cuz I don't want out anyway. Kay enough rambles... Have a good day loves and hope ya enjoy. -Cheeze
> 
> *Comments are gladly appreciated*


	6. Angel in Loo Loo Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's idea of a friendly get together may not be as bad as Angel thought. Weird candy, hyped-up rides, and Alastor soiling himself? What more could Angel ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just sitting here laughing at my lame attempt of a chapter title pun... ooh how lame. Thought I'd brush away from writing soon-to-be heavier stuff and lighten up with a good ol fashioned light-hearted chapter. What better way for the Hazbins to have fun than the oh-so "Wonderful" Loo Loo Land?
> 
> I wrote this while watching an old Hunicast and I didn't care to edit out some humor parts because fuck it, I had fun with this so whateves. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone. -Cheeze

Angel strolled out of the bathroom, finally feeling more refreshed and focused as opposed to when he initially woke up.

He still couldn’t really remember the night before. Glimpses of talking with Valentino scattered throughout his head, but there was no recollection of anything afterward or how he woke up in his hotel room in the morning. It was all blurred.

His body still felt weak and nauseated, but he could be at his usual spunky behavior without worry. He was fishing for a fresh jacket in his closet when a knock came from his door.

"Come in at cha own risk." He answered and was half expecting Charlie as she loomed her way within. Good. He didn't feel like dealing with Vaggie or Alastor at the moment and his mind wasn't keen enough yet for Nifty's twenty questions a minute.  
  
"Hey Angel, everything okay? You missed breakfast and lunch is about ready if you're hungry."  
  
He plucked a fresh jacket off the hangar and laid it over to his bed as he finished brushing his chest fluff. "My stomach ain't feeling too hot for anything right now. But thanks Doll."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Maybe twenty questions with Charlie was slightly worse. At least Nifty didn't make give him a chance to reply to any. "I had a busy day yesterday, that's all. Still tired."  
  
"Right..." She cleared her throat.  
  
He knit his eyebrows at her nervous state. She promptly switched her gaze to the windows as he met eyes with her, her hands folded behind her back as well.

“You good there, Sweet Cheeks?”

“Y-Yeah. Everything’s cool.” She was red now and it clicked. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His fluff was exposed. Everyone wanted to touch the fluff.  
  
"Charles."  
  
"Y-Yeah?"  
  
"I'll give ya a freebee. Go ahead." He valiantly puffed out his chest.  
  
Her face reddened as she finally faced him. "No Angel it's okay I-, "  
  
"No. No, I insist."  
  
She took slow steps, face so flustered it could've been mistaken for an apple. Her hand reached out, almost daring not touch her target.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed. Everyone has the same reaction."  
  
"It's just, you look really fluffy and I- Oh my god..." Her hand rustled the fur, so soft and fluffy as a puppy’s. "This is so soft. Why is your fur so soft? This is all just fluff!"  
  
"The princess likes the fluffy tits." He smiled.  
  
"Uh, what's going on in here?" The two of them gazed over at the door to see Vaggie, one eyebrow raised high in concern of her girlfriend's actions. Charlie was oblivious to the fact. "Vaggie come here! You have to feel this!"  
  
She posted herself at the wall and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't touch that Charlie. You don't know where he's been."  
  
"Hey!" He combatted. "I just had my dust bath, thank you very much! I'm as clean as it gets!"  
  
"Dust bath?" Charlie gazed up at him, her lips twinging into a small tease.  
  
His face would've been red had it not been for his fur. "I mean. Ah shit..."  
  
"You take dust baths?" Vaggie snickered.  
  
"Don't make fun of me! It ain't my fault this fur hates water!"  
  
"Angel relax, it's okay. Kinda cute but, okay." Charlie giggled.  
  
"It ain’t cute. It's natural." He withdrew from them to finally get his shirt on.  
  
"I don't think spiders take baths at all naturally. But I'm glad you do at least." Vaggie took Charlie by the shoulders. “Did you tell him?”

“I was getting there.”

“Hm?” He fixed up his shirt and glanced back at them. “Tell me what?”

“We have a little trip planned today.” Charlie smiled. “I figured we could all use a little time out of the hotel together. So, we’re going to Loo Loo Land.”

“Loo Loo Land? Isn’t that a theme park or somethin’?”

“Yes and I just thought it’d be a cool little opportunity to have some fun and bond a little more. Anyway, we’re leaving around noon.”

“Bond a little more, huh? I’ll meet cha downstairs at noon, then.”

* * *

He wasn’t used to being in such a packed car. Usually it was just he and the girls. Or he and Valentino and his other girls. Needless to say, it was funny seeing Husk, Nifty, and Alastor perched on one row together, one grumbly, the other bouncy, and the latter all smiles as always.

Angel sat at his usual seat in the back and fidgeted with some switch that didn’t seem to control anything.

“Are we almost there yet?” Nifty asked.

“Be patient Nifty dear.” Alastor crossed his legs and summoned a book into his hands.

Husk had been shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. He was probably the least glad to be there. “I can’t believe you’re dragging me to some amusement park. Can’t you just drop me off at the nearest casino?”

“Nope. This is a bonding opportunity for all of us.” Charlie chimed in.

“Bonding? What do I need to bond with this bozo for?” He dropped a glance to Angel, to which the spider demon smirked.

“Oh, come on Babe, don’t do me like that. I’m a nice guy, honest.”

Husk snarled at him and faced back to Charlie. “Sides, don’t cha father own a bigger version of this so-called Loo Loo Land?”

“Well, yes… But this was a shorter trip.” She nervously rubbed her hair. The limo stopped, and she seemed relieved from her earlier explanation. “See, we’re already here!”

One by one they each strolled out of the limo, meeting the entrance to the so-called, Wonderful Loo Loo Land.

Angel had never been to an amusement park, but seeing the various rides and vendors, he wasn’t sure he was going to enjoy himself without a round of liquor and maybe a smoke or two.

Nifty bounced along with Charlie up front as the Princess ran for the giant map after the entrance.

Angel gazed around. A few groups of demons lingered throughout, calling for a busy night. He caught onto some signs that read and pointed their way to Live Entertainment. “Ooh live entertainment eh? Looks like I have a chance to liven up the place a bit. Get some zest up in this dump.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Vaggie groaned as she walked beside him.

“Aw, Spears ain’t want me around no more? Sorry, I’m off from the Studio today so you’re stuck with me.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “Wonderful.”

“Hey, come on you two.” Charlie chimed in. She and Nifty came back with flyers in their hands, probably the ones that outline the major points of the park. “We just made it to Loo Loo Land and we’re all going to have a great time. Right?”

Angel took a look to his left, seeing Alastor glare back. Then he switched to his right, where Husk was swatting away at some bugs in the air. Vaggie was her usual broody self as she stood beside him.

Perfect team.

They walked on, following Charlie and Nifty as they patrolled various rides for the shortest lines.

Vaggie dropped a heavy sigh. She seemed exhausted.

“You good, Toots?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“I hear ya.”

She scoffed. “Oh yeah? Making movies must be hard work.”

“Ooh is that sarcasm I smell on ya?” He chuckled. “Look babe, say what cha want but it ain’t always fun and games all right? It can be a helluva bitch. It’s an art, takes skill and hard work, otherwise anyone would do it.”

“Right.” She shrugged.

“Look babe, I’m willing to get along today if you are, kay?”

“Don’t piss me off and everything will be just dandy.”

“Don’t make it so easy to piss ya off then.”

She scowled at him.

“Jus sayin’.” He shrugged and they all went along. There were too many things to keep up with. Candy and food vendors littered almost every twist and turn of the park, but of course no liquor. Groups of other demons waited in long lines for shitty fast paced rides.

“What’s the point of this? Where are the cards? Where’s the gambling and booze?” Husk growled and crossed his arms.

“Come now Husker, this is the perfect opportunity for the group to have some quality entertainment.” Alastor put an arm around him. “Look around? Where else can you get the experience of eating abhorrent fried specimens on a stick and the joy of hearing terrifying screams of demons being lifted high and dropped at heavily fast speeds against their will?”

Everyone only glared at the red demon as he finished.

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Charlie shrugged. “And there’s more to do than just rides. They have carnival games and performances and, OOH!” She yelled a little too loud and ran off.

Angel raised his eyebrow as she met with some giant apple-looking mascot.

“Is that… Loo Loo?” The look on Vaggie’s face indicated she wasn’t too impressed. Angel agreed. Loo Loo the Apple was old, drunk, and haggard, and not really photo material. But Charlie seemed to disagree considering she forced the gang into taking a group picture with him, and then some.

The majority of the time was spent watching Charlie and Nifty and even Alastor going on various low-tier rides. Nothing too fast paced or too epic, and poor Vaggie got dragged along on some of them.

Eventually they reached the biggest area in the park with the largest and most popular ride, and Angel almost pissed himself just staring at it. The sign read Dante’s Inferno, and it was the tallest roller coaster Angel had ever seen. Scratch that, it was the only roller coaster he had seen, but the bitch was massive, peaking high up in the city’s sky and complete with two loops back-to-back. There was a coaster on its way up right now and in a flash of seconds, a barrage of screams was heard as the coaster shot down with speed.

Charlie budged against him. “Oooh, are you up for a little challenge, Angel?” 

He shook his head and crossed his arms. “No thanks Sweet Cheeks. Count me out.”

“It’ll be fun.” She pleaded.

The whole group gazed up now and the tension in the atmosphere could be felt. “Well we aren’t going to get any closer just standing here.” Alastor made his way for the line and Charlie promptly followed behind, with Nifty at her heels.

“Hell. No.” Husk stood his ground. “You guys give yourselves the heart attack of the century. I’m stayin’ right here.”

Vaggie sided with Husk and glanced at Angel. “I’m not too hot for these kinds of things. You stayin’ or going?”

“Uh…” Angel glanced back at the three in line. Charlie motioned for him to join. Fuck it. He had faced the worst that life and Hell had to offer, hadn’t he? What was a little thrill ride going to offer?

He met with Charlie, Alastor, and Nifty. The line wasn’t too long at this point. They’d be the next to get on when the ride was ready again.

“I haven’t been on this ride in ages!” Charlie bounced on her heels. “You guys are gonna love it! Trust me. It looks scary but it’s so much fun.”

“What’s better than a little entertainment from screaming patrons?” Alastor twirled his cane into nonexistence.

The ride came up and Angel walked behind Charlie until she and Nifty took the first cart. “Oh shit.” He felt a little anxious, but he sat himself in the cart behind them. Alastor sat beside him. “Are you sure about this Charles?” Angel pushed up at the railing that secured them in place. It didn’t budge and he realized he was trapped and there would be no going back.

Charlie gazed back, giving him a smile. “It’ll be fun! Just loosen up a bit. It might be scary at first, but you’ll have fun. Trust me.”

He noted the smug grin on Vaggie’s face as she stood with Husk outside the fence.

The ride clanked forward, and all four hands clamped onto the railing. Nifty bounced in her seat beside Charlie and the two of them cheered out. Angel felt his breath heighten as the speed increased and they were headed higher and higher into the air.

“I-I changed my mind! I wanna go back down! I-I’ll do anything!”

“Come now Angel. That’s no way to have fun.” Alastor didn’t budge a damn bit. The fucker stayed still, smiling wide, and eyes closed like he was taking a stroll through the park.

“Have you ever been on one of these, Al?”

“No.”

Maybe this would be a fun watch after all.

They peaked the top. With all his might, Angel gazed over to see the small dots of the demons below. Vaggie and Husk were probably down there laughing their guts off at what was about to happen. Tsk, he’d find payback somehow. He closed his eyes now, awaiting his possible death.

And then they dropped.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, at least, he thought he was. He couldn’t hear a thing aside from the wind in his ears and the grinding of the roller coaster against the track. His body felt like it was flying, adrenaline spiking high in a startled wave of fear, and then converting into a magnificent rush he thought only drugs could give him. Angel opened his eyes wide. The world was below him in a scene of flashy colors and speedy thrill. Out of some strange reaction, he couldn’t hold in his laughter and he followed the example of Charlie and Nifty and sprawled his arms up in the air.

It was pretty fucking fun!

The ride caved down, twisting and turning, and jolting them up high again only to reach another exhilarating drop.

“Holy fuck Al, this is awesome!” Angel looked at his partner for the first time since the ride started. He wished he could take a picture, because the big bad Radio Demon looked like he was stuck on a static radio station.

“You okay Al?”

There was no reply. Maybe because the wind was too loud to hear anything. Oh well. Angel cherished the ride until the end.

“Woo! How are you two doing back there?” Charlie fixed her hair as the ride halted.

“That was the biggest thrill in a while, Sweet Cheeks. You were right, it is fun!”

Her smile dropped. “Uhm, Alastor?”

Angel took a look at the guy. The secure railing finally lifted, and with a set of wobbly legs and a static face with a painted-on smile, Alastor exited. “You-You fellows enjoy yourselves. I-I have some cleaning to do.”

Angel shrugged. “And then there were three. Who’s up for another round?”

The three went another two rounds before finally calling it a night. It was the best thrill he'd felt all month long and he cherished each loop and drop. Once the fun was over, he headed off the ride and threw an arm around Charlie. “You have great taste in fun after all Sweet Cheeks.”

“see? I told you it would be fun.”

“Ah, so what now? What they got to eat ‘round here? I could go for a round of booze.”

“Angel…” She questioned.

“Just one?”

Vaggie came up and handed Charlie a giant whirl of light blue fluff, which the Princess took with a warm smile.

He raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”

“Cotton candy.” She put a hand to her hips. “You’ve seriously never seen cotton candy before?”

He shook his head.

“I swear it’s like none of you idiots had a life before you came to the hotel.” With a frown, Vaggie held out her own cotton candy to him.

Angel switched his gaze between her and the candy.

“Just tear a piece off, idiota.”

He listened and the weird treat dissolved in his mouth as he ate it. “This stuff is weird! What’s it even supposed to taste like?” He stuck out his tongue in attempt to examine where the candy went.

“What are you doing?” Vaggie groaned as he held his tongue.

“Foob boesn’t ‘ust ‘isappear om ‘or gongue!”

“It’s cotton candy. It’s supposed to disappear like that, Angel.” Charlie pat his shoulder. “Where’s Al? Is he alive?” She asked.

“He’s sitting over there with Nifty. He needed a hard reset I guess, so she bought him some coffee.”

After making sure Alastor was good to go, the group headed off for another while, walking around and sight seeing the various pay-to-win games that vendors tried talking them into playing.

“Ooh Vaggie! Look at the giant puppy plush!” Charlie pointed at one of the various plushies that hung around the ring toss game. The one she was hyped for was a fluffy red dog plush, maybe about five feet tall and with long floppy ears to compliment. A greasy looking vendor grinned at the group as he prowled along his ring toss arena. 

“Ring toss? Now this is something I can get into.” Husk went up to the guy and bought a round for himself to play.

“Looks like Grumpy Cat over here might actually have some skills to show off.” Vaggie leaned against Charlie.

“Hey, don’t let me hear ya talking smack.” He hollered back. “I’ll be glad to prove you wrong.” With an impressive toss, he landed a ring on his first try.

“Nice shot Husk!” Charlie cheered. 

“Two more to go Princess, and that giant plush can be yours.” Husk looked as cocky as ever. It was the sight of a demon that was where he belonged and knew exactly how to maneuver his shit.

They were sinners.

For a moment, Angel’s mind trailed away to the Studio, the place where he knew he belonged. Would Charlie really be able to change their ways? At the end of the day, would anyone really want to?

“What are you staring all blank-eyed for?” Vaggie met by his side.

Angel shook his head. “Just thinkin’.”

“About?”

He warped back his snarky attitude. “About how I’m gonna annoy you to death on the drive home.”

She was glaring at him, but instead of facing a vile snarl or a roll of eyes, she was raising an eyebrow at him, as if she misheard something.

“What?”

“You said on the drive home. Not on the drive to the hotel.”

He pursed his lips in the realization. “I-uh…”

She warped a small sneer on her face. “You uh, what?”

“Listen Toots-,” He was cut off from any explanation when Charlie squealed in joy. Husk laughed and seemed proud of himself as the vendor took down the giant puppy plush and handed it to Charlie. 

“Well whatddya know, the guy has aim.” Angel watched as Charlie carried the plush towards Vaggie. “Thank you Husk!”

“Yeah uh, sure. It’s just a little gambling. You just need to know how to play.”

The ride back was an array of Nifty talking about all the rides and Charlie loving her new plush.

Everyone seemed okay for once despite the chaotic energy cramped up in one small area. Even Husk went more than ten minutes without an angry comment or snarl. Angel himself continued flipping switches that didn’t do anything, but they kept his mind occupied.

“So, how did you guys like it?” Charlie asked.

“It wasn’t so bad… I guess.” Husk admitted. “But you owe me some booze for that puppy.”

“I’d say that I had a magnificent time! Although I am never touching that skyward train wreck, ever aga-!” In a flash, the whole seat that harbored Alastor, Husk, and Nifty folded itself in, rendering the three nearly crushed and struggling to survive.

Vaggie lit fiery eyes at Angel, who slowly backed his hand away from one of the switches he had been fucking with. He was trying hard not to laugh tears out of his eyes from the result. “Oops.”

He and Vaggie helped the three out of their captor with a number of insults thrown at Angel. All the more fun. Alastor used his cane to open the door as the limo came to a stop. "What a way to call it a day. How about some dinner?"

Angel threw his arms behind his head as they casually met back inside the hotel. “Go ahead and call me once dinner’s ready. Ima catch some z’s.” He gladly made his way to his room. He fell along his bed, his phone swiftly meeting his upper hands. Ten message notifications littered his screen, which he promptly ignored, for now. For how much longer...   
  
That was his crushing dilemma. Exactly how much longer could he stay at the hotel, argue with Vaggie, and instill false hope into Charlie, before his inner hell came back to take it all away?

Just like his life up above on earth, Angel learned that you couldn't ever truly escape your personal hell. Especially not while living in hell.  
  
His phone rang.  
  
He sighed, and prompted himself to answer with his usual snark. "Angel's slutty spider service, you called?"  
  
"You show up here tomorrow at evening. No excuses this time around, okay hon?"  
  
"Yes Val. I'll be there."


	7. The Overlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino has to be hiding some tricks up his sleeve. Why else would he have needed Angel in his VIP Lounge during a meeting? And Why do some demons insist on having a bright ass screen for a face? Angel would soon realize he wouldn't get to know the answer to either question, much to his agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug Use/Reference to Drug Use/Angel Dust Under the Influence. Nothing crazy happens tho *thumbs up*

"Can you shut your snarky ass up for five minutes?!"   
  
Angel shrugged aside Vaggie's growl. "Ya needed my help, didn't cha?"  
  
"That doesn't mean make a sexual innuendo every time I say "smooth it down," which by the way, you suck at smoothing these down!"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Quit giving me crap and I'll do it right." He placed a fifth poster down on the lobby walls, hoping that this one didn't come out as wrinkly as the other four he'd tried so far.  
  
He could've been out and about town with Cherri, downing some booze and having fun. But here he was, hanging up welcoming and inspiring posters for Charlie and Vaggie, mostly Charlie's idea.  
  
"Hell, you're such a slob."  
  
"Listen toots, I'm doin' my best.” He rolled his eyes at Vaggie’s insistent complaining. “You don't like it? Get a step stool and you can reach it yahself." He happily gestured for her to abide. Sharp teeth grit together in anger against him and Vaggie balled her fists and took the rest of the posters across to the other wall.  
  
"I was joking."  
  
"I got it!" She stamped her words, assuring that she wasn't going to put up with his bullshit.

“Fine.” He shrugged and headed off to the lobby. He sat on the sofa opposite of where Alastor was sitting. He was reading some old newspaper it seemed and sipping up coffee.

“Hey Alastor.”

“Afternoon, Monsieur.”

“What cha reading?”

“Oh, just some old news from my time up above. Brings back nostalgic memories of the days when entertainment was easier to come by. So many decades down the road and life can become quite dull in that factor. You see it all.”

“Oh yeah?” Angel sprawled out along the sofa. He gazed up at the ceiling, and then switched back to face Alastor. “You uh, you ever want to go back to that time. Ya know, when you were alive. Maybe change some things, say things you should’ve said. Do things ya should’ve done?”

The Radio Demon smiled wide as he dispersed the paper away to some other dimension. “Oh? Is the star patron of this hotel perhaps feeling some regrets as of late?”

“I wouldn’t say they just got here, more like they’ve always been there. I just do a damn good job at ignorin’ ‘em. Whatever… What did you do for a living anyway?”

“I was a radio host. It was my greatest passion.”

“Right. That makes sense, with all the, radio-ness you’ve got going on.”

“Of course. Nothing means more to me than entertainment my dear.”

“Well you know you are looking at Hell’s number one entertainer.” Angel laid on his side, head held against his hand and a vicious smirk playing on his face. “Nothing ever gets dull with me. I have the record to prove it.”

Alastor only chuckled. “Of course. I imagine you are quite the charm in your field. However, those things do not appeal to me. They are dull as it is.”

“I betcha I can prove that wrong.”

“Do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Angel grumbled at his obvious rejection.

“Play notorious and annoying after having a rare moment of sincerity?”

He pursed his lips, examining a small tear in one of his gloves and acting careless of the question. “I dunno. Probably.”

“Right. I must be on my way then.” Alastor stood up. “Charlie needed help with a few decisions about some renovations.”

“Suit yourself…” Angel shrugged. No gain without trying right?

Alastor’s previously occupied sofa was now hostage to Vaggie as she threw herself over it with a heavy sigh.

“All done?” He asked.

She covered her face with an arm. “Mhm. Need a nap.”

“Go for it Doll. I’m just killing time before work.”

Silence washed over for what seemed like minutes. His eyes had just closed when she spoke up.

“So, was that a real question, what you said to Alastor earlier?”

He rubbed his head. “I asked a lot of questions Babe. Which one?”

“You know which one, idiota.”

He turned onto his stomach, letting two arms dangle over the couch. “It ain’t important. It was just a conversation starter…”

She sighed. “You’re not the only one who gets there… I hate to say it but, there’s a lot I wish I could’ve done better.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re here for a reason Angel…”

“Yeah…”

Vaggie shuffled onto her side, not really facing him as she was gazing towards the floor. “But as Charlie has told me countless times, it’s okay. And the more she says it, the more I can kinda rest easy.”

“Charlie talks a whole bunch. It’s kinda hard not to believe her a little.”

“She’s a character, that’s for sure.” Vaggie smiled. “She wants the best for everyone. So, keep that in mind before you do something stupid, yeah?”

He gazed at her. “Sure thing… Whelp I’d better start heading to the Studio.”

“Break a leg.”

“I’m sure you’d love to see that.” He teased before forcing himself out the hotel doors.

The walk to the Studio was quiet enough. He shot a few texts to Cherri in attempt to stay out of his head. It wasn’t too effective though. He had genuine fun yesterday. Despite the cruddy atmosphere the amusement park had to offer, Angel admitted to himself that the get together was nice. For a bunch of near-strangers who were still getting to know each other, the gang wasn’t so bad to have around.

The idea reminded him of the few coworkers he actually got along with from time to time. Most of them were eventually fired or, worse. He didn’t want to know the answer, but he missed them at times. The last few years had just been he and Valentino against the world, and each other.

Valentino whom, still owned his complete will and control, and was most likely conducting a way to shut off his rebellious phase for once and for all…

Once inside, he was greeted with a shit show of demons running around the lobby.

The last time Angel had seen the place this busy was for his Summer of Lust 2017 film. But the atmosphere around the demons held fear.

He gazed about, seeing the café flying to keep up with orders from impatient employees, all who were nervously fidgeting with their hands or messing with their hair.

“Uhm, what’s goin’ on here?” Angel leaned against the lobby desk.

Their new receptionist who Angel was surprised had lasted more than a week, replied with a bored tone, her attention on her phone the entire time. The foxhound demon was the only relaxed one, but his past experiences with them were always offbeat and too relaxed to be enjoyable. “Something about the V’s… I dunno.”

Angel’s mind finally clicked. Now he understood.

“If you see some douche named Angel Dust, tell him Valentino wants to see him.” The foxhound receptionist continued scrolling on her phone.

He didn’t reply. His snark was demolished in knowing the other two were present and of course Valentino wanted him there.

His teeth were biting his lips unknowingly as he strolled into the hall. Angel made his way to Val’s VIP lounge. The glare of cyan light from Vox’s head was the first thing he saw in the dark room, and he squinted his eyes until they adjusted.

Velvet’s cheery face grinned at him. “Hey there Angie-poo, long time no see baby!” Everything about her was always too eccentric, too hyper to be able to keep ease around her. Especially since it always seemed that she’d jump at you at any given moment.

She clung onto Vox, Val’s best friend and partner in crime. Vox who, Angel had no real information on other than he was the strongest of the three, and he had an ego too big for his TV screen to hold.

The last time Angel had been in the same room with the three of them, he had watched them smite a poor demon who had double-crossed Vox. It wasn’t a pretty sight, and Angel felt his entire body stiffen at the thought.

Would Val do the same to him right here, right now? Angel had disobeyed his contract and tried to run away. That amounted to some sort of punishment, right?

His spine straightened upward when a hand met his shoulder. “Did I startle you?” Valentino revealed red teeth behind a smile. “You’re tense baby. Ease up. Be respectful and greet my friends.”

Angel forced a stern composure. “Nice to see the two of ya.” The hand at his shoulder gripped harder. “Lord Vox and Lady Velvet.” He corrected.

“Oh, Angie you know you can just call me by my name! None of that sappy manner bullcrap.” Velvet giggled.

Vox didn’t seem to in tune with the moment. He had been on his phone the entire time, legs crossed, and one arm hoisted along the backrest. He frowned once Velvet leaned against him as a headrest. She swiped up a small bag from the coffee table and tossed it to Angel.

“Here ya go sugar. You look like you could use some of this.”

Angel eyed the syringe within. He could feel Valentino’s electrifying grin behind him. He stayed grinning, knowing damn well that Angel wasn’t going to resist the idea of feeling nothing but good all over.

With slight hesitation, he let it meet his veins. He began to feel like himself again; he started to feel nothing. 

“Woo!” Velvet cheered on. “There you go Angie.”

“Angel.” Vox spoke up finally. Angel hated hearing his name come out of his static mouth. “Heard you caused your boss some unnecessary trouble a while ago. You can’t be opening your mouth about our deals out in public. That was quite amateur of you.”

Angel slouched back against the couch. The feeling in his body felt lovely and he just wanted to stare up at the ceiling to count all the small cracks within. It had been damn too long since he felt as fucked as he was. His body seemed to act without his commitment and his mind was a whirl of cloudy fixations.

“He’s out of it, Vox. Let him relax.” Velvet said.

“It was just some fun.” Angel snickered. “We got some money an’ da drugs. A lot of fun. Right Val?” Angel fell against the overlord, nothing short of seductive as he smoothed the furry collar of his suit. It felt so nice, so soft, and fuzzy.

Val pet his head with a sleezy smile. “Angie, you fucking mess.” He kissed Angel for a short two seconds and smiled as Angel tried to go in for more.

“Are you taking him with you to kill the schmoozer we have downtown?” Vox raised an eyebrow at Angel’s drugged out state as he cuddled against Valentino’s neck. 

Valentino didn’t mind. He lit a cigarette and took a drag before giving it to his prized star. “Angie is going to come with me from now on. He wants out of the Studio, so I’ll give him a chance to run with me.”

“He’s reckless and annoying and you know he can tarnish our name Valentino.”

“He’s fun!” Velvet jumped in Vox’s face. “You’re just too square to run with energetic people like us, right Angie? Well actually you’re more rectangle…”

“Velvet...”

“Just stating facts, boss.”

Angel was cradled between Valentino’s neck and shoulder. He was dazing at the ceiling, watching the smoke of the cigarette dissolve into the air in mesmerizing waves, before Valentino took it away. “I need him on my side Vox. What more can I do?”

“We can march on over and tear down the ridiculous place!” Vox’s neon lit brighter with his outburst. “Who does that Princess think she is? Lucifer would never vouch for such an idea. It’s a disgrace to our kin!”

“As much as I agree, even you aren’t risky enough to tangle with the daughter of Lucifer. We can’t afford tarnishing his trust.”

“At this rate I’m more afraid of his wife than I am him.” Vox smirked. “Regardless, is it really a good idea for Angel to be there? He’s going to smite your image and then what? Demons are going to look at us like a bunch of frauds. We can’t let this demon princess win over any of our personnel.”

Valentino scowled, petting Angel absently along the head. “Not until I find out why he insists on going back. Maybe there’s something special we can get our hands on. Think smart Vox. Surely there has to be some special drug or someone very interesting there. Angie isn’t a fool who’d fall for some dumb redemption project. He knows his life is fucked. He’s obviously found some way of dealing with it that’s better than what I have to offer.” He lifted Angel’s chin, staring into absent eyes and a sleazy smile. “And I hate it.”

Vox scoffed. “I’ll personally go and find out myself. Give that princess a piece of my mind.”

“There’s no need to trouble ourselves just yet. I’ll let Angie fuck around a little. I know what I’m doing.” Valentino pressed on.

“Besides.” Velvet chipped in. “I heard the place is harboring some high-strung powerhouse. Rumor says it could be the Radio Demon.”

A sizzling phase of blue light caught Angel’s attention. The light was gorgeous, a bright blue that his fascination wouldn’t leave alone. When it faded out, Angel saw disintegrated pieces of a phone leaving Vox’s hand.

“Velvet my darling, what words just left your mouth?”

“Oh, it’s just a rumor boss. But I know how much you hate him, so we can find out.”

The two of them looked towards Angel, who was now fixated on counting Val’s fingers.

“The idiot’s too hammered to even hear us.” Vox scowled.

He met eyes with Valentino who only shrugged. “Don’t worry about it for now. That’s the least of our problems. Let me deal with the shithead who decided to tarnish my name and I’ll do what I can to get through to my Angel Cakes and try to get some info out of him. He’s enjoying himself far too much for any trouble right now.”

“Angel will tarnish our name Valentino. He’s nothing but trouble and you know that.”

“Vox,” Valentino’s face warped into a sinister grin that crinkled his mischievous eyes. “I can assure you, that’s the best part about him, which is why he won’t be staying at that hotel for long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo who else enjoyed the release of the Angie's Comic?? Angel is such a charm and I loved his interaction with the girls. So much better than my take, hah haha eh... I like sticking to canon but this story is already planned a certain way so I'm stickin to my guns lol Really though the comic was sooo good and I'm hyped we got to see Fat Nuggs and we got a little more insight on his real life with Val. Wonder what the Addict Music Vid will reveal this Friday... Hope you guys enjoy and I've got the next two chapters underway for you all. Thanks for all the love so far, you guys rock! -Cheeze


	8. A Cherribomb A Day Keeps the Frogs Flayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before was in scribbles in his head. All Angel knew was that Valentino needed him for some shitty infiltration downtown. Whatever, he'd let loose and enjoy the chaos while he had the chance. He just didn't expect to run into another orange frog. He also didn't expect the cute little guy who saved his life.

The limo rumbled and bumped along the tattered streets of the city’s downtown ghetto.

Angel hadn’t dwelled in the area in years. It hosted small apartments, tons of underground drug labs, and was home to one of hell’s biggest markets for weapons. One of Valentino’s clients had opened their big mouth about a job, and now he was here to ultimately shut him up for good.

“Angie,” Valentino lifted his chin with one finger. “You will be going with the gecko twins here. The three of you are gonna shoot up Grimm’s bar. All of his crooks hang out there and it seems I need to make my name valid again, since this bitch has taken me for a joke.”

Angel shifted in attempt to earn some space between them, though Valentino reached out to pet his head. “Where are you gonna meet us when it’s over?” Angel mumbled.

“Head to Cenex Square when you’re finished. It’s a quick job, we’ll be in n’ out.”

Angel gazed out the window, watching as buildings and faces passed. His head didn’t feel so foggy as opposed to earlier. He knew the feeling and guessed that Valentino had gotten him to mess up his streak of being away from the PCP again. Only glimpses of the night before remained. Vox looking at Velvet manically after burning his phone in his hands, and the world around him in a daze of colors and mesmerizing waves of smoke. He wasn’t sure what they had been going on about the entirety of the night, however.

He glanced at the boss, who lit a cigar with no care as he laid along his seat. Maybe Angel could get some intel. “Last night was pretty fun, huh?”

Valentino crinkled a sneer. “Fun? I’d say it was eventful. I enjoyed seeing my Angie again.” The way he said “My Angie” insinuated his eager possession of him.

Still, Angel played dumb regardless of knowing what Valentino had meant. “Whatddya mean Boss? Ya see me almost every day.”

Pink eyes seared into him, seeming to want to tear him apart just by staring. It caused a shiver down Angel’s spine.

“Ya know Angel, you should be very grateful that I’m allowing you the freedom of coming and going to that hotel.”

“I-I am grateful Boss.” He wasn’t lying. The day Valentino found out about his glorious scheme, Angel expected the overlord to do all the nasty, horrifying things he had seen Valentino do to other demons who had slandered his authority. He expected death. But he was here, tagging along with Valentino on every other heist and deal now. He was with Valentino out of the Studio. Valentino was giving him the sense of freedom that he always wanted.

“Are you ever going to tell me why this hotel is so important to you?” Valentino spoke out in the silence.

Angel didn’t find a means to an answer. What would he tell him? That he loved having his own place and privacy? That maybe he was starting to grow fond of his hotel company? That they had great food and coffee?

He felt a little happy and it wasn’t an act…

“Angie…” Valentino gripped a hand along his chin. “You know silence is not an answer for me.”

“It’s nothing Val, just some free rent. That’s all.” Angel battled two hands against the one clamping his face with no avail. Valentino just weighed down harder.

“Free rent, hm? You act as if you don’t make me enough money…” He leaned forward, smile creeping closer and warning Angel of what he wanted.

Angel thanked Lucifer that the limo stopped on cue.

With a low growl, Valentino tossed the door open, giving Angel a look like cinder. “Angel Cakes, make a mess, tear the building apart. I don’t care. But let these rats understand that I am not a demon to be messed with.” Valentino walked off.

Angel headed out with the two gecko demons, whose names he hadn’t cared to remember. The scene was quiet. Not many demons littered the streets like the upper part of Pentagram City. Shady crooks lounged themselves outside of businesses, heated eyes watching their every move.

“Kay boys, this is a sketchy place so just stick with me and you’ll be fine. Uh, no promises of course.” Angel crossed his arms behind his head without any ounce of care of the situation.

The two geckos made no effort to converse with him. Good. He just wanted to get the job done and get back to the hotel. The sooner the better.

Grimm’s Bar was everything short of glorious.

The outside of Grimm's Bar featured a luxurious view of passed out demons who were too drunk off their asses to care about the bugs flying and crawling around them. Not to mention the place harbored smells that brought back horrifying flashbacks of the last time he was with Cherri.  
  
"Sheesh, what's it take ta get a little perfume up in this dump?" He waltzed in, door opening with a loud creak, though it was overshadowed by the booming laughter and chatter within.   
  
Classy jazz music played beneath the brash voices of the consumers at the bar. They were all big and stocky, typical power gang with a knack for getting carelessly drunk. "They always have ta make it too easy for poor ol Angie, don't they?" Angel whistled under his breath.  
  
One of the gecko's spoke up. "This place looks fun."  
  
"Sure is. Ya both heard what Val said and we'll get to that. But how ‘bout a round of liquor first, I'm parched." He plastered himself between two demons at the bar and tossed some cash at the counter. "Three rounds of liquor for me and the boys. Don't care what, just surprise me with somethin' special." He smirked.  
  
The two guys on either side of him were no longer bubbly considering their growls and foul stares.  
  
Angel raised an innocent eyebrow. "'Scuse me boys. I'm sure I'm not in the way of anything, right?"  
  
"What brings a filthy slut like you ‘round these parts. Go back to that shit hole, uptown."  
  
"Ooh, someone's got a case of grumpy." He teased, holding his chin in his hand with a sly smile. "Tell me more."  
  
"Get your skinny-ass frame outta here before I break you!"  
  
Angel watched with a sly smile as the bulky demon slammed a fist at the counter in anger. The angry ones were always the easiest to fuck with, but his charade came to an end as the bartender brought out the drinks.  
  
Big angry boy of course, made a grand move in swiping them away.  
  
Angel growled. "Hey! If you wanted me to buy ya a drink, ya could've just asked!" Angel reached out for one. "Besides, you need somethin' a little stronger than liquor to calm that stick you got up your ass."  
  
A punch sent his vision blurry for a moment, and within seconds, the clicking of guns pervaded throughout the entire bar.  
  
Angel played a hurt face. "Aww, is this where the part where I die? I had so much planned for myself! Drinking a few rounds," He warped a vicious smirk, drawing out his weapons with all arms. "Plantin' some rounds in a couple of poor hags."  
  
Angel shot first, followed by the gecko twins behind him and within seconds, Grimm's became a show of bullets and turmoil.  
  
The angry crook was the first to go and Angel focused in on obliterating the other demons. He was too late to see the small figure that tackled onto him, followed by the voice of one of the gecko twins yelling in defeat. Angel scrambled against the figure and found himself face to face with an orange frog.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Hector la Rana?"  
  
"Ricardo. Hector was my brother. And if that boss of yours thinks he's getting away with what he did, he won’t. Tonight, you play to our game!"

Angel kicked him off and heard a barrage of footsteps rambling the area. Everyone began to scramble towards the exit and as Angel sat up, he realized why.  
  
The frog gang had infiltrated, and one of them was going crazy with a flamethrower in their hands.  
  
"Che palle!" Angel managed to roll away before a dash of flames hit him. He spotted both twins defeated at the ground and he knew he'd be dead meat too if he didn't get out of there.  
  
Too many drunken bar patrons fought to shove themselves through the cluttered exit. Angel eyed the windows, which sat too high for anyone else. He just needed his slick plan to play out.  
  
He made his way towards one of the demons at the crowded door. Flaming frog idiot was coming closer by the second so Angel had to make this quick. He tapped the shoulder of a shark-looking demon in the crowd.  
  
"Listen here Sharky, your face looks like ass and your body sure as hell smells like ya haven't heard of showers since the cavemen invented em."  
  
The shark looking demon wasn't pleased. "Da hell did you just say to me?"  
  
Angel walked back, urging against a stocky wooden chair. "Ya know, I think you woulda been a platter of sushi on someone's date night, but ya smelled so bad the chef decided to toss ya to the chum bucket of hell instead."  
  
Angel was rewarded the heated growl he was looking for and he moved out of the way of the chair. The shark demon went for it, eyes narrowed on Angel's tall body as he spun around for enough momentum to throw it.  
  
Angel never ducked so fast in his life. The crash he heard from the window eased his mind off the flames that engulfed the majority of the area.

“Later!” He crawled his way out, body trampling along the ground outside as he landed. “That was a rush I was not looking forward to." He sat up and eyed the marred edges of the hem of his suit and parts of his right sleeve. His rest came to an end as dozens of demons surged out of the bar with a ring of flames on their tail.  
  
"Shit, what the hell am I gonna tell Val?"  
  
Ricardo landed before him, a large knife ready in his hand. "You won't need to tell him anything, you're both dead!"  
  
Angel scrambled out of the way from Ricardo's knife. "Ooh, mister frog boys’ got a fancy blade. Sooo scary." He whipped out his guns again.  
  
As the snarky words left his tongue, five other frogs joined Ricardo side, and the group that harbored the flamethrower were arching behind him. “Oh shit…” Angel was too late for an escape. He was surrounded in an unexpected ambush that even Valentino hadn't thought to calculate.  
  
Ricardo lit a low laugh. Like his brother Hector, he was dressed in dull attire, but he seemed to have a real moustache and it was bushier than Husk’s eyebrows. "Pobresito. Hell's little pornstar has finally met his wits end." Ricardo was handed a tommy gun from one of his comrades.  
  
Angel shrugged. "Don't underestimate a spider. We always find ways to crawl out of the tightest spaces." He held a stern posture, despite the shit show going on in his head. He was trapped. He could shoot his way out of this, right? No, there were too many behind him. He needed a diversion, something that guns couldn't do.  
  
Ricardo aimed steady and everyone followed.  
  
The heat from the flames was steady against his back. Angel could already see the area engulfed in bright orange if he didn't hurry up and think-, the bomb!  
  
"Oh Cherri you sweet son of a bitch!" With a fifth arm, he summoned one of the bombs that Cherri had given him during their last encounter.  
  
She had forged it with a new recipe, not sure yet of what the bomb was capable of. But she ensured Angel that he could test it out for her and while he was eager to see the impact it had as he tossed it to the ground before the frogs, his ass was more important to save. The bomb hit, he heard guns fire and he leaped off to the side along the ground.  
  
Red fumes of glitter painted the dull scene of the alleyway. He uncradled his head and faced up as the gunfire stopped. All he could see was bright reds and purples and the short silhouettes of the frogs within the fumes and, was the ground around them melting?

Judging by the echoing shrieks from the frog demons, he figured they were melting away as well.  
  
"Love ya Cherri." He scrambled away from the scene while he could, urging past Ricardo's group and heading somewhere down the streets. He needed to find Cenex Square or figure out where Valentino was. If the frogs knew about their ambush, the boss could've been in trouble.  
  
"Get him you useless cabrones! Apurate!"  
  
“No way!” Angel glanced behind to see a raging Ricardo that looked like he could use a glass of ice and a razor since his ‘stache was only half a ‘stache. Still, Angel cursed out and upped his speed. His ten seconds of bomtastic fame had died out. The frogs would catch up to him soon with their insistent hopping. Frogs were so lucky to have those legs.  
  
But he was luckier with his six arms and with two of them, he shot his pistols out as he calculated his way towards Cenex Square.

He fumbled over a set of trash cans, causing a riot of aluminum clanging that gave away his position. "Shit!" Angel bolted to his left, entering a banged-up alleyway that harbored the back entrance to a club. He could head in there for a potential escape. Angel darted forward, mind racing too fast to process the impact that set him flat on his back against the ground.  
  
His head pounded and he felt the trail of blood falling against his right eye.  
  
"Not quick enough." Ricardo’s annoyingly brash voice sang, followed by a clang of metal against the floor. "Now you useless sack of shit, I assure you, you will not be missed."  
  
Angel peaked open his left eye after hearing the click of a gun. Ricardo had it ready and heated straight for him, and two other men joined his side. Angel couldn't stage any sort of escape now.

  
There was a squeal, something high pitched like a trumpet, but cute as a puppy's bark. Ricardo growled in surprise as something tore away at his pant leg and forced him to struggle with his balance.  
  
Angel didn't think further. He whipped out his pistols and took the two out, only to be gun to gun with the main gangster. He looked down Ricardo’s leg now and surprise took over.

“Well I'll be damned.” It was a piglet, a cute chunky little guy who was still tearing the frog's suit pants.  
  
"Ignore the filthy pork." Ricardo forced between gritted teeth. "I wish to settle this already."  
  
He shot, and Angel barely flinched out of the way. He cursed at the dirty move and played back with a nasty kick the man's jaw. Did frogs have jaws? Chin maybe? Whatever. He set his finger to the trigger, aimed smack center at Ricardo's forehead.  
  
A bullet impaled him, shot ringing loud behind Angel's ears. He hadn't pulled the trigger. Ricardo fell with a shot to his chest.  
  
"Huh?" Angel regretted turning around to find the source of the fucker who stole his kill.

"Val come on! I had that!" His voice cracked under the angry pressure he shoved into his complaint.  
  
"It's done now."  
  
"Where were you ten minutes ago when I actually needed you?” Angel growled.  
  
"I got caught up, just as you did. Forgive me Angie, but the job is done. We're good to go home." Valentino met with him, making Angel wince as he rubbed a thumb above his bleeding eye.

“Fucker got me with a metal pipe or somethin’. I’m fine.” Angel tried to back away, but Valentino wrapped an arm around his back in attempt to urge him out of the area. "What's this thing? Looks like roadkill."  
  
Angel faced where Valentino was looking, eyeing the tiny guy who pretty much saved his ass. He was a cute little piglet, round and chunky with stubby legs and spikes down his back. He was Angel's favorite color, deep pink all around and maroon spots.  
  
"Tch. Wonder how roadkill like this survive in Hell." Valentino aimed his pistol.  
  
"Boss?" Angel pushed it back. "He's just a little guy. Let him be."  
  
Valentino gave him a cold snarl, but Angel stood his ground anyway. "He ain't doin' nothing to you, is he? He kinda saved my ass back there so, just leave him alone."  
  
Angel battled his heated gaze until Val finally turned away, but not before allowing himself a free kick to the pig, yielding a squeal from it as it darted away from them.  
  
"Val what the hell!"  
  
There it was again, Valentino's cold hand like steel against his cheeks. He hated the gesture so much, only able to perceive the touch as a token of his failure and shame.  
  
Valentino brought him close, lifting him so that Angel's fast breaths could be felt on his face. "What's goin' on in that fucking head of yours, Angie? You're no longer the charming pain in my ass, you're just an annoyance! A fly pestering me like a pile of shit!"  
  
Angel's face began to burn under the pressure of Val's fingers. His two hands grabbed at Valentino's wrist, hoping he'd let go already. But the effort only made Valentino press him up against a wall.  
  
"This hotel is turning you into someone you’re not! What’s keeping you there? What is it offering you that I haven't given you already?"  
  
Angel didn't answer, and he kept his eyes anywhere but on Valentino's face. The hand finally set him free. Angel only scowled as the boss walked away from him, probably not caring if he followed or not. No. He did care, in more of a possessive way than anything else. He was his Angel Cakes, his star! But the thought didn't light his ego anymore. The thought no longer held comfort or snarky joy.

Working for Valentino once lit his afterlife with a fire of pride, earning him years of a formidable life for a demon. The drugs, the fame, the lust, what more could he need? What more did Angel need to realize that he was chained down by his own inner demons and that because of one desperate choice, he could never escape the man who was at the center of it all?

Remembering the small desperate choice, demolished the hope that had been building up inside him. Hotel or not, this was his true afterlife…  
  
"Follow along Angie.” Valentino’s golden tooth glinted with his scowl. “Don't annoy me any further. I don't want to have to punish you."  
  
He was spent of any sarcasm or creative replies. For once, Angel just crossed his arms and followed along, head hung low and mind stagnant on every fuck up he had ever made.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho Ima go on a bit of a rant here you guys. First of all, HOLY FKN HELL... THE ADDICT MUSIC VIDEO WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, MOST GORGEOUSLY DEVELOPED ANYTHING I HAVE EVER SEEN, OKAY? Like I was so fkn stoked to be part of the action cuz the fandom went ballistic and it was really cool being a part of it all. This is my first fandom where new content is flowing in. I've only ever been in two other fandoms where the shows were already done and what not... Needless to say, I fell in love with Angel AND Cherri a million times all over again. The team did a fantastic job! I love them all so much. 
> 
> That being said, as far as this story goes, I do prefer to stick to canon as much as I can, of course little tweaks here and there aren't bad and it is just fanfiction. But I do feel a bit shackled as far as it comes to portraying Angel and Val's relationship and interactions. But I've had this story planned a certain way since June so, *shruggs* I just hope I can please you guys haha. And seriously, thanks for all the love so far, you guys are great! I'm so stoked to be part of the Hazbin Fandom and ughh I just love it so much! And I'm ranting too much. Okay I'm done I swear. See ya soon and have a great week you guys, ya deserve it. -Cheeze


	9. Story of the Pig Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was used to living in his own lies. He wasn't used to feeling so damn guilty about them. But at the end of the day, his unwanted games and mischief landed him a sort of friend and a brief peace of mind.

Angel hated waking up to a killer migraine.  
  
His head swayed left and right as he tried to sit up, but the vertigo forced him back into the covers. "Ten more minutes..." He hoped anyway, but he was met with tossing and turning instead.  
  
Angel made his way downstairs after a while. Two hands still attempted to rub away the sleep from his eyes as he descended. He peaked one eye open to see the lobby filled with the hotel's only patrons. Alastor was serving Nifty and Charlie steaming liquid, coffee most likely considering the strong aroma decorated the air.

Vaggie was standing over the bar. She and Husk seemed to be in some sort of quarrel since he barred his teeth as she swerved her hands in a swirl of angry motions before him. Angel didn’t pay any more attention to them. He slumped over at the table where Charlie and Nifty sat. 

"Coffee, Monsieur?" Alastor suggested.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Hey Angel." Charlie smiled her number three of usual smiles. The one that couldn’t hide her excitement. "Everything okay?"

"Just tired." He sipped down some coffee, his eyes closed to relish the taste more. The heist with Valentino had done more than kick his ass. His body was sore in all the wrong places. Not the usual sore from fun play or pole dancing but instead heavy aches from the quarrels of shooting and dodging his way out of death.

His head weighed down on his shoulders too. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing when he met a tender spot above his eyebrow. Yeah, it had been a long time since he felt so battered.

“You okay?” Charlie asked, her earlier smile now a frown scrunched with concern.

Angel took another drink of his coffee. “Nothin’ ta worry about, Sweet Cheeks.”

“You got here awfully late yesterday.”

He fixated his eyes elsewhere. One thing the hotel shared with the studio was that he couldn’t come and go as he pleased without anyone knowing. Someone always had to be snooping in his affairs. “Long day at work. I’ve got a lot of films booked this month. Can’t slack.” He secretly thanked Vaggie for meeting the scene and stealing Charlie’s attention.

She slumped in the chair beside Charlie, rubbing her temples with a heavy groan escaping her lips. Whatever she and Husk were arguing about had awarded both patrons a headache, seeing as Husk was doing the same as he leaned against the bar.

“Ese maje es un dolor de cabeza.” She growled. “Alastor, I need some coffee. Please.”

“Of course. And don’t fret about Husker there.”

“I fret about all of you. You’re all doing as you please without any regards to the rules.” Vaggie took a sip of her mug after Alastor finished pouring. Charlie met a hand to her shoulder and Vaggie seemed to relax a little, despite the tension on her face.

“You’re getting too worked up lately. You need to chill out.” Charlie smiled.

“These idiots don’t chill, so neither will I.”

“Oh, come on Vaggie. They all seem to be doing fine. Besides, we have a fun day planned for everyone tonight. Remember?” She grinned.

Charlie shot a look to Vaggie, who rolled her eye and gestured towards Angel, and then Charlie rubbed her shoulder as she always did when she was preparing to ask some nerve-wracking questions.

Angel raised an eyebrow in response. “Spit it out will ya? I’m right here.”

“Right.” She inhaled. “So, it's officially been three months since you've been at the hotel."

Three months? There was no way it was that long already. He shuffled through some thoughts. In three months’ time, he had only been sober for two weeks, top. He couldn't surpass that record because he hadn't really tried. As far as Charlie and Vaggie knew, he just worked at the studio. They had no clue of the things Val had been making him do.   
  
Angel still, wasn't really free to himself. He had his privacy and free will when he was with the hotel. But he always headed straight back into Valentino's hands, doing whatever he needed to do to please the man. He wasn't clean and he sure as hell was lying straight to Charlie, and to himself.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hm?" He shook his daze away. "Three months huh? Kinda hard ta believe it’s been that long already."  
  
"You're telling us. We officially started the hotel three months ago.” Vaggie replied with a casual stretch of her arms. “Hard to believe you lasted this long.”

Angel would’ve replied with a snarky comment, if his head didn’t feel so damn groggy.

“Sooo, we just wanted to give you a little gift.” Charlie cut in, her dark eyes shining in enthusiasm. “That I really hope you'll like because I think you'll love it." Charlie got up from the table and gestured for him to follow her.  
  
"Ya didn't need to give me anything, Doll-" Her finger to his lips shut his self-deprecation.  
  
"None of that. Just follow me."

He shrugged but followed her anyway.

They were down the hall, to one of the rooms that had been boarded up when he had first arrived at the hotel. Now it was just a regular looking door like any other room. Charlie opened it. The room was a small storage area, where crates and cleaning supplies littered the walls. He heard a small rustle, coming from a cardboard box in the center. Angel’s attention piqued towards the box, but she blocked his view when she turned to face him. 

"Vaggie and I talked about cool little ideas to help you guys reach your goals. You've been doing really good so far, Angel. But this is a journey, not just an overnight transformation. The road to sobriety has its ups and downs and not that you're alone, because you're not. But I want to introduce you to someone who can keep you company when you're feeling down and to talk to when you feel like you can't reach out."

Charlie headed for the box. When she reached to pull out the piglet, his chest instantly swelled up in a visage of joy.

"Angel, this is your new friend. He's gonna be your service animal, to help with overcoming any problems you think you can't handle. Now, don't think you can't come talk to us because that's what we're here for. But I know trust is something hard and it's easier to talk to someone who won't judge you first."

Angel took the piglet without hesitation, holding him in two hands to study his cute little face. He was the little guy that had saved him, deep pink color and maroon spots all over, and the same spot on his left eye.

His beady eyes stared Angel down, his head tilting the same way cute puppies did. He was so round and pudgy. Fuck! He was so damn cute!

Angel brought him into a hug. Why did Charlie have to make his life so damn harder by doing stupid selfless shit like this?

"Aww Angel, are you...?"

"N-No. I ain't crying..." He rubbed a stray tear from one eye.

"I think you are." Charlie chuckled.

"He totally is."

Angel turned to see Vaggie at the doorway. Whatever, he wasn't going to suppress how happy he was to see the pig alive and in his arms. He was so damn cute, so squishy, and adorable.

"So you like him?" Charlie elbowed his arm.

"You kiddin'? Here I thought I was getting a lollipop or somethin'.” Angel held the piglet up to touch noses with him.

"What's his name?" Vaggie asked.

Angel pursed his lips in thought, eyes fixated on the round belly and up to his beady eyes. "Fat Nuggets."

"Fat Nuggets? Really?"

"I think that suits him just fine." Charlie pet the piglet’s head.

"Fat Nuggets. His name is Fat Nuggets."

“So creative.” Vaggie crossed her arms as she leaned against the door. Still, he caught the small smile she held as she watched. 

“I am the king of creative names, Spears.” Angel held Fat Nuggets with his lower set of arms, petting him with his free hands. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He had seen the pig in the streets of Pentagram’s downtown ghetto, which was a few miles out from the hotel’s vicinity. Did the little guy really make a travel that far? “So, how’d ya find him anyway?”

“He was digging in some trash can in our alley.” Vaggie spoke. “I felt a little bad, so I brought him some leftovers we had and that’s when Charlie saw him.”

Angel let out a chuckle. “So, what? Ya saw him and immediately thought I needed a pig?”

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. But the smile she had on was smug, as if she knew she made the best decision of her life. Maybe she did. “Well, like I said, we were thinking up ways to help you guys and when I saw the pink spots on him, they reminded me of the ones in your hair… And well, I thought you’d like the responsibility of having a pet. It will teach you some well needed accountability and duties. So now we have to get service pets for everyone else… somehow.”

_Oh…_

In all his decades in his eternal damnation, he had only ever received the same empty, apathetic admiration or abhorrence, of those around him. Hell was a big bad place for the big and the bad. If you weren’t those things, you were as good as dead.

It boggled his head that the daughter of Lucifer, Hell’s head honcho, was neither of those things. Charlie was thoughtful, imaginative, lively, and so impossibly happy-go-lucky. It shouldn’t have been real. She didn’t belong in such a shit hole when she seemed to be so… human.

And he didn’t deserve any of her sympathy. “Thanks Charles… I don’t really deserve this though.”

“You do. You’re doing a great job. You’ve been mostly clean save for some drinks I’ve caught from the bar… But more importantly, you haven’t gotten into trouble. You’re doing fine. Don’t doubt yourself. Okay?”

No. It was the exact opposite. Her arms were around him the next second. With a quick act without thinking, Angel pressed Charlie against him, upper arms bracing tightly against her. He felt sick inside, feelings of guilt and disgust clawing at his mind in knowing that Charlie was receiving an illusion of his real actions. She didn’t deserve to be played. He could’ve blurted it all out right then and there, but the sound of pouring water swam into his ears.

“Uh, what’s that noise?” Charlie pulled away. 

Angel eyed Fat Nuggets as the culprit, peeing away on the tile. “Fat Nuggets no!”

“Seriously! We just renovated this room last week!” Vaggie grumbled. “Take him outside!”

“I’m tryin’!” Angel scooped up the pig and promptly made his way outside. No one else seemed to be out there, so he made his way towards the left alleyway and set Fat Nuggets down.

He inhaled a well needed breath of fresh air. He wasn’t sure what face he was making or if his makeup was smeared from holding back his stupid emotions. But he shook away the sudden burst of anguish and faced down at his messy new friend.

“Okay Fat Nuggets. Uh, welcome to the Happy er, Hazbin Hotel. This is the famed alleyway where you can do ya busines… So uh, do that.” Angel watched as the pig sat before him and glared beady eyes at him. Fuck he was so cute.

“Fat Nuggets, no. Stop. Look I’m already guilty as it is. I really don’t deserve ya.”

He tilted his head.

“Enough with the face! Look, how did you even get over here? You followin’ me or something?” Angel sighed and sat down, petting the pig on his head. “I guess I have the chance to thank you for yesterday. And for saving me from spilling my guts out right now too. So, thanks. You really saved my ass back there and sorry about my boss. It’s my fault he hurt cha. I’ve been getting on his nerves lately. But I won’t let anyone touch ya like that again, kay?”

The piglet tilted his head for a second before making his way throughout the alleyway, sniffing here and there, and getting used to his surroundings.

It put a small smile on Angel's face. Though it was wiped off almost immediately. He released a heavy breath. "What the hell am I doin'? Living free in some hotel for good souls and honest people... I don't belong here."

'You belong to me.' Valentino's words grazed his mind.

'You belong to the family. Either you do as I say, or you die, Anthony.' His father’s words hit harder.

Angel always belonged to everyone but himself. Always giving in here and there, never allowed to choose his own solace.

He had chosen the hotel, though. With no one’s regard but his own. Valentino hadn't been there to guide him. Charlie and Vaggie didn't force him. Angel Dust for once, made a choice all on his own that didn't come back to bite him in the ass. Yet.

The sound of the bottles clanging into the trash can rang, followed by a familiar grumble, took him out of his reminiscing.

“Da hell?”

Angel faced Husk, who looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Did they really let you have that shitter? I swear if I have to clean up another pile from that thing, someone’s getting it!”

“Easy tough guy, he’s in my hands now.”

“Terrible decision. They left that thing in my lobby all day yesterday. Couldn’t blink for a damned second without it eating everything.” Husk lit a cigarette and puffed out a few smokes. “And now these chicks wanna play some board games tonight. Tch!”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “Hey if you’re gonna smoke, at least offer some.”

Husk knit his eyebrows, but he obliged and trailed over to hand Angel his smoke, which the spider promptly puffed on.

“So,” He exhaled. “Board games huh?”

“They didn’t tell you?”

“No. Too focused on Fat Nuggets.” Angel continued to pet the piglet.

“You named that thing Fat Nuggets?”

“Yeah. What about it.”

“That’s a weird name. Gimme my smoke back. You’re hoggin’ the thing!”

Angel gave it back. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you could go for a round or two of poker.” He sneered and caught the slight twinge of Husk’s lips as they threatened to curl into a real smile. Angel wish he could have snapped picture before the gesture settled into a secure frown instead.

He inhaled another hit of his smoke. “Always. When the fuck do I ever say no to that?”

“Then I take it t’night’s gonna be one helluva blast!” Angel stood up and trailed back towards the hotel doors.

“What the Hell are you getting at?”

“Fuck board games. We’re playing big boy games tonight.”

* * *

“I don’t get it?”

“You got it Princess. Ya got three 9s and two 4s. Full house. Your hand beat everyone else’s.”

“So I won?”

Angel watched as Husk explained to Charlie for the fifth time about the winning grand hands. Everyone sat around the specialized poker table Husk had summoned in the living room. So far, they were three games in, with Husk winning the first two with a lucky pair of kings each time. Seemed like the beginner’s luck went to Charlie this round.

“Awesome!” She cheered and reeled in her chips.

“Beginners luck, sistah. Wanna see a real show? Watch ‘n learn this next round.” Angel readied for the next round. Did he get a little too competitive with games? Probably. Shit ran in the family. Who could blame him? 

This time looked like it could’ve gone to anyone. But Angel prized himself on his pair of Aces and 3s.

He set his cards down as everyone followed. Vaggie frowned. Nifty let out an audible “Oh man!” Alastor wore his usual mischievous grin which was a poker face for the good and the bad. On one hand, he could’ve been bluffing. On the other hand, he could’ve been defeating every single patron with just his grin. He set down his cards.

Pair of 3s.

Angel whipped up a grand smile of excitement. “Sorry Al. Looks like you can’t beat this!”

He gazed around to see Charlie slowly put her cards to the table.

Pair of Aces and 5s.

The smile fled from his face. Angel slumped back and sighed. “Whelp, I’m out.”

“Woo! I did it again!” Charlie cheered. “Thanks for being patient on my first game guys but you look like you might need to step it up.”

Husk set up for the next round. Angel took the time to give Fat Nuggets an ounce of attention whilst he curled up in his lap. He caught Vaggie eyeing him after he planted a kiss on Nugget’s head.

She was quick to avert her gaze, but he still lit a comment. “What? Can’t a guy love his new pet?”

Vaggie shrugged. “Just didn’t think you’d be that into it.”

“He’s fuckin’ cute, Toots. What am I supposed to do? It’s been ages since I’ve had a pet.” He smiled down at Fat Nuggets. “I’ve already got a whole day planned to spoil the Hell outta him tomorrow.”

“We’re really glad you like him Angel.” Charlie chipped in. “But remember. He is your responsibility. Food, water, potty breaks, clean up.”

“Yeah yeah. I got that, Toots. Don’t worry.”

“Hmph. I’d better not see him runnin’ around the lobby. There aint no way in Hell I’m cleaning up after that thing again.” Husk passed the next set of cards.

“Oh? So you fathered him for a while, eh?” Angel smirked.

“Don’t you start. I ain’t anything to that thing. No uncle or guardian or nothin’. That thing’s all yours. He shits in my lobby and you bet your ass I’m dragging you down there to clean it.”

“Drag me anywhere ya want, as long as you’re there.”

Husk didn’t reply and the round went on with Vaggie being the first one to fold.

“Already?” Husk raised an eyebrow.

“Got nothing…”

“You don’t know that yet. There’s still two cards to be revealed. Tch. Amateur moves.” He revealed the next card after the bidding was matched.

Angel was sure he had it this time. Three 10s. There was no way in Lucifer’s pants that anyone was going to beat that. And the “money” in the center was stacked high and neat and waiting to meet his conniving little hands.

“Check.” Alastor called out.

Angel narrowed his eyes. But he hit up the bet with the rest of his chips. “C’mon let’s spice things up a little, don’t cha think?”

Husk and Alastor exchanged looks until Charlie pushed her chips into the center as well.

“There ya go Princess. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!”

Alastor folded. But Nifty and Husk matched the bet.

The last card was revealed.

Nifty showed off three 6s which called for a strange atmosphere in the air considering she kept smiling devilishly.

Husk didn’t show any signs of a good or bad hand. He merely set his cards down. He had nothing. Just an Ace high.

Angel felt his veins lighting to fire. Hell yeah! He was about to win this damn thing! With a smug grin, he set his cards down, showing off his infamous three 10s as they battled to first place against everyone else.

“Sorry folks. Looks like it’s Angie’s time ta shine!” He reached a hand for the chips until Husk’s own barricaded him from getting the chips.

“Hold on. This ain’t done.”

“Huh?” Angel followed his gaze to see Charlie, a puzzled look on her face as she squinted at her cards.

“What cha got Princess?”

“Is this a good hand?” She asked.

Angel peeked over along with Husk, and the heat rushed to his face. Fucking Hell!

“No! Are you kidding me!” He eyed the cards on the table. A 6, 9, and 10. Charlie laid down an 8 and 7.

“Kid’s got a straight.” Husk grumbled.

“C’mon this aint fair! She’s won the last couple of games!”

“She won fair and square. What’s there to complain about?” Vaggie jumped in.

“I bet you’re helpin’ her cheat, that’s what I’m complaining about!”

There was snapshot from a camera and both Angel and Vaggie faced Husk as he chuckled whilst looking at his phone.

“What are you doing?” Vaggie asked.

“Huh? Oh uh, nothing. Just showing the world what happens when a newbie wins all the rounds in poker.”

“Uhuh. Since when are you on social media?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hey don’t come at me with that. Shit gets a little boring ‘round here when no one comes to check into this place. Gotta do something to pass the time.”

“I can think of a few things.” Angel pitched in. “Ya can be a daycare for Nuggs if ya want. He don’t bite.”

“No but he pisses and shits. And eats everything. I ain’t taking that offer.”

“Eh, I’ll ask again when I really need it.” He sat in his seat. “All right Charles, ya won fair and square. Take the chips.”

“Sorry guys.” She let out a nervous giggle and took her winnings. “Must be beginner’s luck, huh?”

“No need to apologize dear.” Alastor smiled. “All is fair in love and war after all. Of course, some of us may need to learn that still.”

“Hey.” Angel crossed his arms. “I like a little competition, a’ight?”

“Apparently you can’t lose either.”

“Roast me, go ahead. But next time I’m gonna clear you suckas of all your chips. You’ll see.”

The rest of the night ended off with the gang splitting their ways. Charlie and Vaggie lounged on the living room sofa, watching some lame romcoms on tv.

Alastor, Husk, and Nifty were at the bar. Nifty was glossing up the drinking glasses as she sat at the counter. Husk and Alastor were talking about something but Angel didn’t mind. He sat beside Alastor. “I’ll have whatever Al’s drinkin’.”

“Didn’t they just give you the pig for being good or whatever?” Husk asked.

“Hey one drink won’t do any harm. ‘Sides I’m sure Charlie won’t mind.”

“Fine. No one better yell at me for this, then.” He poured Angel a drink.

“I’ll make sure it is fine Husker. Everyone has been having a rather great evening if I do say so myself.” Alastor cackled. “Even if our little game night was full of disappointment and shame.”

“You said it Al.” Angel relished his drink, taking in the time to focus on the atmosphere around him. A whole day away from work really did wonders this time around. He wasn’t lounging in some crummy alleyway smoking by himself or lying on his floor mattress wasting his time on his phone. He was surrounded by a weird sense of comfort in knowing that strangers around him were now close acquaintances, and they were enjoying their bitter afterlife for a moment, just as he was.

“You look really happy today Mr. Angel.” Nifty’s voice rang out.

He gazed around the hotel for a second and shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, just happy to be off from the studio for a day. And I got a pet pig. What more can a guy ask for?” He retreated his gaze to the drink before him, eyeing the liquid within as he swirled the glass.

Yeah. Maybe he was feeling a little happy and for once in his life, he wasn’t forcing it as an act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long awaited update. I've been busy being human and tryin' ta get shit together, ya know? That and I finally finished planning this whole enchilada of a story after two months... Finally. So this chapter's a long one, and I hope to hell it's a good one. I've got the next chapters simmering in a pan for you guys so stay tuned! I hope everyone's been having a kick ass week and if you aren't, go ahead and take a step back and take a breather. Shit's gonna be okay and don't be so hard on yourself. I dunno why I'm spouting life lessons all a sudden but there it is if you need it. -Cheeze 
> 
> *Comments are gladly appreciated...*


	10. Story of the Pig Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat Nuggets is Angel's new victim of spoils and love. Cherri can't deny how cute the damn thing is, but maybe some of Angel's current ambitions aren't too hot on her. Angel just hopes he's had enough pep talks for a life time, and he also hopes no one figures that he and Fat Nuggs were the criminal masterminds behind the spilling pet food in aisle 6.

Waking up to a pile of mush on the floor was not on Angel’s to-do list. At least he spotted it before stepping in it.

“Okay Nuggs. Look, before ya start nagging me that I’m your responsibility and all, we need ta lay down some ground rules. One, ya don’t shit on the carpet.”

Fat Nuggets plopped down on his haunches, looking too cute to be bothered by Angel’s words.

Angel dropped a sigh. “Yeah yeah, ‘nough with the face. Let’s take ya for a walk. How about that?” He took Fat Nuggets into his arms and sat along the bed. “I need to get ya the goodies. New bed, some good food, maybe a snazzy collar. How about we head out to the mall?”

His phone rang, and Fat Nuggets jolted out from his hands and onto the floor in a heap of panic.

"Easy! It's okay! Just my phone." Angel reached for his cell and saw Cherri's name on screen. He answered with a grin. "What's up, sistah?"

"Hey Angie, what cha up to?”

“Day off today, baby. I’m gonna head out to the mall. You down?”

“Way ahead of ya. I’m already here buying materials for more bombs!” She giggled. “Get your ass over here. I know ya miss me."

"You're not wrong there, babe. Did ya get the stink out of your house?"

"Sorta. It's lingering but I'm makin' do with a bunch of candles I swiped off some shorty fish boy. Nagged about them being science experiments but nothing crazy has happened so I'm guessing they're really just candles."

"Just don't blow the place up. I'll see ya soon. And I'm bringing a new friend! You won't believe what I got!"

"Wow, that's a tone I've never heard from you. What did ya get a new sex toy?"

"Better. Way better."

"Okay I've never heard you so enthusiastic and it’s kinda creepin' me out."

"Lemme have this Cherri. You'll love it too, trust me. I’ll be there soon.”

"Come on Fat Nuggs. We're gonna meet my best friend and you're gonna love her." He got dressed in his usual attire and took Fat Nuggets into his arms on the way out.

“Where are you going?” Vaggie crossed her arms and blocked him from going downstairs.

“Taking Nuggs for a walk.” He scoffed. “Day off. What more do ya want?”

“You to be honest for once.”

“I ain’t lying. Going to the mall. Nuggets here needs some food and a nice soft bed. That’s the gist of it.”

“Vaggie.” Charlie met by her side, placing both hands on her shoulders with an innocent grin as she faced Angel. “Go for it, Angel. I trust you not to cause any trouble.”

“Yeah yeah. Don’t worry.” He shrugged and headed off.   
  
The mall came up quickly. By the time he entered within, he headed straight for Oil n Wicks, Cherri's favorite store for all her bombing needs. He crept about the aisles, passing by the dynamite and fireworks. He finally heard her iconic laugh in the aisle behind him.  
  
"Oh these are gonna be fuckin’ fun to throw at Edgelord next time."  
  
Angel strolled on over and Cherri lit a grin upon seeing him. "There's my favorite bad bitch!" She greeted.

“Nah, you’re the bad bitch here. I’m just the idiot bitch.”

She crinkled her face as she looked down. In a flash, Cherri knelt and got in Fat Nuggets face, making the pig retreat behind Angel's legs in a series of panicking oinks. "Easy Nuggs, it's okay."  
  
“Oh my god Angie! Where did you get it?"  
  
"Cherri, this is Fat Nuggets. Fat Nuggs, this is my best friend Cherri.” Angel knelt down and eased Fat Nugget’s nervousness. "It's all right boy. She won't hurt cha. Go ahead and pet him Cherri. He don't bite. At least, I don’t think he does."  
  
She went ahead, and Fat Nuggets didn't stray this time. Cherri pet along his back and soon Fat Nuggets rolled over, kicking one of his hind legs as she scratched his belly.   
  
"He is too fuckin’ cute! Where'd ya get him?"  
  
"Long story short, uh,” Angel lowered his voice and scanned the area before he continued. “He kinda saved my life a few days ago. When I was with Val. I woulda grabbed him right then and there but Val's dumbass hurt him and made him run away. Turns out the girls found him, and Charlie gave him to me. Little present for being at the hotel."

“Little present?”

Angel pursed his lips. “Yeah, uh. He’s supposed to teach me responsibility and shit. Ya know, hotel stuff. To hell with that. He’s my little piggy of terror!” He grinned. “And he’s here to get spoiled. Let’s head to the pet shop.”

They headed throughout the mall, running down elevators and escalators until they made it to Hellpup Co.

The place was huge, with aquariums lining the walls with all sorts of colorful fish and underwater monstrosities. The first few aisles were dedicated solely to pet food and Angel certainly did not know what the hell he needed. Neither did Fat Nuggets by the look of it.  
  
"Come on Fat Nuggets. Just smell this and give me an oink or somethin' if ya like it." He held the piglet up to a bag of food. Nuggets didn't do any sniffing. He faced back at Angel with innocent beady eyes.  
  
Cherri checked the other few bags and frowned. "If it helps, I don't think the Hellhound aisle is the right place to be."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right. But I doubt they have a place specifically for pigs." They headed down to aisle 6.  
  
Cherri read the food labels up ahead. "Feral guinea pigs. Mafia hamsters. Killer ferrets? Matter babies."  
  
Angel knit his eyebrows. "What's a matter baby?"  
  
"Nothin'. What's a matta with you?" She honked in laughter and slapped his arm in a playful tease.   
  
"I walked right into that."  
  
"Come on. I'm sure we'll find something. Oh look!" She stepped back, eyeing the section up and down. "Zombie chicken feed. Repulsive goat feed. Uhm, oh! Look, this one’s dragon hog feed!"  
  
"Dragon hog?" Angel gazed down at Fat Nuggets. He studied the black design along the pig's side which Angel could've sworn he saw glow a few times. His pointy spine and lil black spikes reminded him of a dragon, the only thing missing were wings.

"I dunno. Unless ya breathe fire or some shit." Angel studied his face, seeing nothing obscure or potentially dangerous by Hell’s standards. “Look if you do end up breathin' fire, aim down every room in the hall at the hotel. These hotel idiots could use a good scare." He snickered.

"Oink!"

"Yeah you agree. I know ya do.” Angel lit a small smirk at him. “Ya can't be so innocent if you're my pet. I live for chaos and mayhem and you gotta too. Now here, let’s see if you get a kick out of this one." He gave it a try and lifted Nuggets up to the bag of food. He sniffed this time and Angel had to pull back when he bit into it, tearing the bag open and rendering kibble to spill out.

Angel was quick to cover it up with two hands. He gazed at Cherri. “Uh, got any tape?”

“Nope.” She shrugged and grabbed a fresh bag off the shelf. “Nobody knows it was us though.”

Angel agreed and followed after her. "Now to the real fun. Beds, collars, leashes, and-,"  
  
"Lingerie?"  
  
They both cackled up laughing as they headed throughout the store.  
  
"Nah Fat Nuggets can't be exposed to those things. He's too young. Still learnin' the world huh Nuggs? What kinda collar should I get him? Studded? Glittery?"  
  
"How about this one." She picked out a red laced collar with silver studding.  
  
Angel swiped it. "I love your style Cherri."  
  
By the time they left the store, Angel had piled up kibble, a collar, to sets of food bowls, one of them being rose gold and the other a hot pink, and he also picked out a bed that granted, was for large sized hellhounds but he didn't give a damn. Fat Nuggets deserved the giant fluffy bed of his dreams.  
  
Cherri took hold of the bed while Angel carried the other things. They walked around town, conversing about whatever jokes and bullshit they could come up with.  
  
"Remember one of the times we first met. Ya know, when I tossed a water bomb at cha and your chest fluff got all flat and you were pissed outta your mind?"  
  
"Wasn't that the same day I ransacked your favorite liquor market? Trashed the place and lit it up in flames?"  
  
"You were such an asshole."  
  
"Still am baby."  
  
"Yeah but you're a funny asshole and the only one I ain't mind tagging along this shit show with. So, when are ya buying me some drinks?"

Angel stopped, gazing down the street in the direction of their favorite bar. 

* * *

Hellapalooza's was busy with the usual grind. Drunkards, loungers, terrible karaoke singers, and the chaotic duo at their favorite booth with a round of drinks and a tray of ribs for a snack.  
  
"He is so cute.” Cherri snapped a picture of Angel and Nuggets. “What the hell is something this cute doing with you?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Angel smirked.

“So ya said that Charlie chick gave him to you?”

“Uh, yeah. Why do ya ask?”  
  
She sat down, back straight and arms crossed. The frown on her face was what confused him. "I don't like this. Sounds kinda sketchy. People don't just give you things in Hell without reason."  
  
"She had reason... Sorta. Look Charlie isn't like other-,"  
  
"Demons? Yeah. Ya've mentioned that." She scowled. "She's too nice and it's revolting."

"Look it's part of some project she's working on, lookin' for ways to help us reach our goals n' shit. I dunno.” He shrugged. “Fat Nuggs was a present for completing three months at the hotel. But if it were up to me, I would’ve snatched him up if Val didn’t get in the way. Just look at this!" Angel squished Fat Nugget’s face against his own.

She went in for a serving of ribs. “He is too fuckin’ cute. Don’t think I don’t like him. He suits you. But I'm guessing they don't know what you're really doing, then?"

He knew she didn't mean it as a tease, but the reality of her words hit him like iron in the stomach. He sighed. "No. They don't."

"I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything Angie but a few months ago, you said this place was just for free rent. And all a sudden you flipped a switch and started idolizing the place."

"I don't idolize."

"You don't stay out late anymore because of curfew.” She pointed an index finger, followed by her middle one to keep count. “You don't drink as much because you're not allowed. Hell, you couldn't help me scrub down my house because you had things to do at the hotel! Sometimes it feels like you actually believe you can change into some goody-two-shoes."

"Look I didn't come here for a pep talk."

"I think you need one."

"What am I supposed to do?” He snapped. “Honest? I lived in a shitty fuck house where Val wouldn't leave me alone for a damned second, and now I have time away from him! From everyone!”

She regarded him with a hurt expression, and Angel realized he had lashed out. He hunched over, lower arms cradling Fat Nuggets whilst his upper arms held his head in his hands, defeated. “Sorry…”

"No, I’m sorry Angel. I-I know you'd do anything to leave Valentino...” She shook her head. “But this place just seems like a joke Angie. And you know you can't stay much longer with all the heat you're racking up."  
  
"Whaddya mean by heat?"  
  
“When’s the last time ya seen the news? Look at the Tv, Angie.”  
  
Angel's heart dropped. "W-What?" He glanced up at the Tv. Of course, Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench eagerly ruined the lives of many demons who were unfortunate enough to embarrass themselves out in public in a newsworthy scandal. But then there it was, the mention of the news that would hit at six p.m. that night. The fire that erupted in Grimm’s Bar south of the Pentagram, and his lanky figure could be seen in the midst of the battle.

“Oh shit…”

“You’ve got about an hour til that shit airs… Did ya use the bomb?” She leaned over the table, excitement on her face.

“I did. Saved my life. But fuck, do ya got anything that can save me from this?”

“I don’t. Sorry Ang. But really, what did it do? How did it work?”

“Cherri that shit melted the fuckers and I sure as hell was sober enough to know I wasn’t hallucinating.”

“Fuck yes! That’s exactly what I was going for! I made about twenty more last week. You want some more?”

“Uh, yeah sure. But…” He trailed off, facing the Tv in uncertainty.

“It’s just the news. How bad could it be?”

“I know ya don’t like this place Cherri. I get it. But look, I owe the girls my end of the deal. They let me stay rent free, I play along to the little “redemption” game. No harm if they don’t catch me, right?”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Angie.”

“Tell me something I don’t know. Like I said, I’m the idiot bitch.”

“No. Really.” She sat down with her arms crossed. “You care a lot more than you’re lettin’ me on. To play tough. Don’t think I’m stupid.”

“What are you getting at Cherri?”

“They’re starting to grow on you. You always mention that you have to do this or that or can’t do this or that because Charlie said. And now they gave ya a cute as fuck pig! You’re kind of…” She sighed. “I just feel like, this place is changing you into someone you’re not.”

“It ain’t changin’ me babe. For the last time, it’s free rent. Away from Valentino, a place he won’t come after me. Now, I’d love to stay for the ribs, but I gotta go cover up my mess before someone catches on and by someone, I mean Vaggie.”

“See? What did I just say?”

“I love ya Cherri. Thanks for tagging along with me and Fat Nuggets, he was happy to meet cha. By the way, you’re his legal Aunt and guardian in case something ever happens to me. Got it?”

She chuckled. “Sure thing Angie. And hey, good luck. Really, you’re gonna need it. If worst comes to worst, ya know where to find me.”

“Thanks doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, I had to dedicate a chapter to Fat Nuggs love. He's too damn cute.


	11. Fighting A Dying Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel was used to fucking up. He was used to the punishes and harsh words. Nothing could fucking phase him anymore. Not even every damn bullet Vaggie shot out of her mouth. It's what he wanted to believe and it's what he tried to believe. But the night called for the familiar embrace of darkness over the comforting atmosphere he had been craving.

Angel rushed his way towards the hotel. Damn Killjoy and her stupid love of putting demons on blast. Angel had to figure out his deck of cards really quick and play them just right if he was going to get away with the news.

“What do ya know Nuggs? Your first heist with me and you’re about to witness me get away with murder. Or ya know, potentially get murdered by some hot-headed broad. Whichever comes first.”

He entered the hotel. The lobby was in its usual quiet nature. Nifty was dusting some old bookshelves and humming along to some poppy tunes. She didn’t seem to notice him. There was no sign of Husk or Alastor either, seeing as the lobby bar was closed. So far, no Vaggie or Charlie.

As if on cue, heated footsteps echoed from the stairs and Angel watched as Vaggie trotted her way down. If she was angry, she didn’t show it. She met the main floor and caught the awkward stare down that Angel was reflecting. She raised an eyebrow. “Uh, what do you want?”

“Hm?” He shook away his nervousness and tried for a smirk. “Just goin’ about my day, Toots.”

“Sure…” She headed for the living room and took a seat on the sofa. He watched as she headed for the remote and clicked the Tv on and the 666 News jingle haunted his mood.

"H-Hey Spears!" He leaned against the coffee table, trying his hardest to block the TV. Vaggie knit her eyebrows.  
  
"What." She groaned.  
  
"Just wanted ta tell ya that you don't look so much like shit taday."  
  
"Gee, thanks." She urged towards the right, forcing Angel to inch that way as well.

"No really. Whaddya use for your hair? Long hair like that needs some thorough nourishment."  
  
"What did you do?" Her scowl threatened to hit him like steel.  
  
"Come on babe, can't a guy just have some small talk?"  
  
"You? No. Never. What did you do?" She tore away from the Tv, eye fixated on him like a steaming volcano.  
  
"Nothin' ya need ta worry about, Toots."  
  
"You're not convincing me of anything.” She snapped. “You’ve been coming home later than usual, and you claim to be so “busy” at work.” She urged towards him, leaning her head to try and catch the view he relentlessly blocked.

He promptly maneuvered himself. “I have been. Lotta work needs ta get done.” He crossed his arms, his lower set cradling Fat Nuggets securely against him. “Stuff you wouldn’t know about and don’t need to know about.”

“Eres un dolor en la cabeza.”

“Grazie. I understand Spanish babe. Lots of different clients over the years, ya know.” He smirked.

She didn’t reply nor did she budge either. Angel tuned his hearing onto the ongoing news broadcast in attempt to hear what was currently happening. 

Without warning, Vaggie shoved him by the shoulder and managed to steal a look at the Tv.

He barred his teeth, only growing angrier once he saw the screen. Glittery smoke, crumby alleyways, and there zoomed in, was a tall white figure with scraggily hair and four arms.

Vaggie’s frown soldered down into a raging fire. “What is this? Is this the work you’ve been talking about?”

“Always so nosy ain’t cha?”

“I have to be to prevent shit like this! What the hell, Angel!”

“It was part of a job okay? Shit ya wouldn’t understand! Whatever.” He felt defeated, and exposed. His little heist with Valentino was now open for the whole public to see and to shame the hotel’s name yet again.

Charlie would find out soon enough. He failed. So he headed for the stairs. But Vaggie stalked before him and blocked his path. Her whole body was begging for a fight. 

“No! Angel is this what you’ve been doing?”

“Drop it toots. Ya don’t wanna be disappointed do ya?” He growled. “Jus’ leave it alone.”

“Hijo de la chingada! You’re such a distrustful asshole!”

“And you’re a stuck up broad! Keep out of my business!”

“You’re here to better yourself for redemption Angel. Not to disappoint Charlie and lounge around on free food and rent!”

“Redemption huh?” The hysteria met him quickly and Angel found himself laughing. “See the funny thing about that, is that neither of you even know if it’s possible and I’m just the little guinea pig to test it out. Well guess what doll, I ain’t the right guy.”

"I can't believe you!"  
  
"Look I have priorities all right! Quit getting on my ass!"  
  
"Priorities? Like what? Keeping up the image? Letting everyone know that the big bad Angel Dust is still big and bad and stupid?"  
  
"I don't have time for this." He withdrew and tried to escape. Of course, Vaggie continued to pester him before he even took a step up the stairs.  
  
"No, you don't. You’re just here benefitting from your chaotic messes and jokes!"  
  
"Don't you make me start, bitch! Once I start, I won't shut up."  
  
"All you ever do is harass everyone with your sarcastic jokes and prying flirts! You don't ever shut up!" Vaggie jabbed at his chest, forcing a harsh scowl to creep on Angel's face.  
  
"Stronza!" He lashed out. Fuck it. He had enough of the scolding and pretentious words that painted him incapable of living his own life. When it wasn't Valentino marking his territory, it was the hotel patrons prying down on him and his pathetic ways of combatting his anguish which, in reality, was really all he knew. Vaggie's shouting and Charlie's pep talks couldn't change a damned thing. They hadn't changed a damn thing...  
  
He was still living each and every day in the midst of his personal hell.  
  
"Cabron! Actuas como nino chiquito!" Vaggie shot back at him. "No quiero que hagas algo estupido! No vas a lastimar a Charlie! Entiendes! Te lo prohibo!"

“Lasciami in pace, cagna!”

"Ve te al inferno!"  
  
"I already am here! In case ya haven't noticed!" Angel laughed and leaned against the wall. "What? Too busy yellin’ at everyone to even realize your surroundings? Apparently, you do a terrible job at keepin’ shit in check if you're constantly correcting everyone."

With a snarl, Vaggie stomped towards him and as she reached her hands out, soft white ones grabbed her wrists and a whirl of blonde budged between the two enraged sinners. Still, Charlie couldn’t do much to hold Vaggie’s anger.

“Say that to my face asshole!" Vaggie growled.  
  
Angel only smiled. "You. Do. A terrible. Job."

She launched at him, hands fumbling against each other even as Fat Nuggets began to squeal in Angel’s bottom arms. Charlie broke the two apart, holding Vaggie back as much as she could.

“You guys!” Charlie cried out. But her presence couldn’t simmer the raging bull in her arms.  
  
"And you?” Vaggie shouted. “Stop pretending like you give a fucking damn in the world and that you’re actually here to be a better person! Who's to say you didn't have a great life up on earth? Probably only down here for what, debauchery? Pointing and laughing at other’s misfortunes?"  
  
That hit a nerve. "Don't come to me with that hypocritical bullshit! I'm down here 'cause I killed dozens of people! All against my free will! All in the name of my family. Oh, and I overdosed, not sure which one of two landed me down here. But I'm here!"

She met his heated gaze, but Angel could see the sudden quaver in her eye, filled with regret. Still, he took his chance to lash out at her. "And what about you, what are you in for? How many people did you smite out of fear, huh? How much blood do ya got on your hands?" He demanded. The two sinners faced off at each other for minutes in raging silence. Vaggie finally broke the turmoil.  
  
"…Fuck you Angel." She finally withdrew, not a hesitant step in her as she sped away down the lobby.  
  
Fuck that. There was no way he was going to let her have the last word. His body poured with anger and he couldn’t hold in his outburst.

"I'd say what time but no amount of money in hell can buy ya a chance with me!"  
  
"Angel, stop. Please." Charlie reached a handout to touch him, though her hand never met.  
  
She was controlled but he could see the ridden panic in her trembling fists. Whatever. Angel didn’t care to play stupid games of reconciling or explaining himself. He threw one last hurt gaze at Vaggie’s figure as she disappeared behind the sofa and he sped on a fast trip for his room.  
  
Charlie wanted to call after him, but she couldn’t find the right words to say anyway. She leaned against the counter, her face scrunched between hurt and not knowing what to do. She knew the hotel was a risk factor for these sorts of things, and she especially knew Vaggie was nearly unpredictable when it came to anger.

Despite the knowledge, she hadn’t known how to react properly. And now her first hotel guest was angry and hurt, and her girlfriend was beyond a doubt, beating herself up in the inside.

She dropped a heavy sigh and went to meet Vaggie at the sofa. Charlie sat beside her, regardless that Vaggie didn’t move to face her or react in any way.  
  
"It’s okay..." Charlie touched small circles along her back.  
  
After a minute or so of silence, Vaggie finally croaked out a few words. "Can I kill him?"  
  
"No, you can't kill him. And you don’t want to." Charlie frowned.  
  
"I fucking hate him..."  
  
Charlie met her hand onto Vaggie’s, squeezing lightly. "No you don't, Vaggie. You're just mad and it’s okay. You’re allowed to be mad but, don’t let your anger take over. You two have been getting along okay this last month. Don’t shatter that."  
  
"You saw the news, didn’t you?” She snapped. “It’s shit like that that’s gonna get us bad rep! How long has he been doing shit like that behind our backs without us knowing?” Vaggie plunged her face against her hands, breaths coming out harshly as she tried to stay in control of her emotions. “I try to interrogate him and he just-, he just gets on my bad side so much! I can't stand it!"  
  
"I know he gets on your nerves a lot Vaggie. But you push him over the edge too. You two have done nothing but push each other’s buttons since you’ve met.” Charlie hugged Vaggie into her arms. “Take it easy, love. It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Vaggie laid against her. "I'm just a bitch."  
  
"You're not Vaggie."  
  
"I go too far in trying to keep these idiots in check. I just don't know how to be nice to them! How to relax. I just don't want any of them to hurt you."  
  
Charlie swiped the hair out of her eyes. She tried to light a small smile as Vaggie locked eyes with her, but it ultimately quavered as she felt the tears rolling in. She had been working so damn hard on the hotel, that she hadn’t taken the time to even check up on Vaggie’s struggles.

Charlie continued combing through her hair with her fingers. "You try too hard because you don't trust them. You just need to trust them Vaggie. Ever since they all got here, you haven't given any of them a chance."  
  
"I don't know how to."  
  
"Learn to lean back a bit Vaggie. Just like I’m learning to. I know the game isn't set. Any moment, any of these players might fumble out of control and let us down. It’s the risk I am taking. And I know that. I don't want to see any of these guests lose themselves or fail. I have faith in them, and I always will. But I know the risk can go two ways and, I'm mentally prepared for that. Maybe not emotionally but, I'll get through."

Vaggie met a hand to her cheek, a weak smile creeping on her face. “You always get through. I don’t know how you do it, but it’s probably the most beautiful part about you Charlie. Aside from your smile.”

Charlie felt a rush in her cheeks, and she rubbed her own hair in attempt to hide the fluster.

“I see that blush.”

“Vaggie, you know I have faith in you too, right?”

“Faith in what?”

“That you can do it too. Don’t think you’re not here to better yourself too. I believe you can learn how to get along with people better. And that you can learn to lean back a bit and take a day for yourself. I believe you can put the spear down one day, and just live.”

Vaggie’s eye widened, and a small blush stained her cheeks.

“I believe in you as much as I believe in everyone else.”

“S-Stop.” Vaggie faced away, running an arm over her eye. “Don’t make me cry ya overly happy person.”

Charlie giggled. She moved the hand from Vaggie’s face. “Well learn to take advice from this happy person for once and give everyone a chance. Promise me that, okay?” Charlie kissed her, and suddenly, the demonic world around them disappeared. 

* * *

Fat Nuggets wouldn't stop snorting and scratching at the bed. 

Angel sniffed, lifting his head from his makeup smeared pillow. He would've thrown that shit across the room too, just like his phone, books, and whatever else he had gotten his hands on. He didn't want to see the mess he made. He'd worry about it in the morning. His body craved a dosage, anything to get his mind away from the world around him. But he was empty. Sneaking the shit was never easy to begin with. The last few weeks he was surprised he made the genuine effort to stay away from it when he wasn't with Valentino. 

Fuck. He needed something. Anything. 

Fat Nuggets squealed this time, and Angel finally found it in himself to scoot towards the end of the bed. Fat Nuggs was standing tall on his hind legs, trying to jump his way onto the mattress. Angel lit a weak smile and ran a hand over his teary face. "Sorry Nuggs. Here, I gotcha." He plucked the piglet off the floor and cradled him with all four arms tight against his chest. The feeling he received was as close to the closure he really wanted. 

Angel let out a troubled breath, feeling the sleepiness as it washed over him. He laid onto his side, cuddling Fat Nuggets beside him.

"I'm happy to have ya Nuggs. Are you happy to have me?"

An innocent oink was the reply. 

Angel smiled. "Yeah, thanks Nuggs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Two updates in one day and oh look at that, good ol fashioned angst! What's not to love? 
> 
> Thank you dears for all the love so far. I've said it like ten times already but I'll keep sayin' it, love ya guys and you all rock! I'll be seeing ya again here soon with some more good shit so stay tuned. Have a badass week guys. -Cheeze
> 
> I forgot to translate the important part of what Vaggie yelled at Angel, here it is! 
> 
> "Cabron! Actuas como nino chiquito! No quiero que hagas algo estupido! No vas a lastimar a Charlie! Entiendes! Te lo prohibo!" = Fucker! You act like a little kid! I don't want you to do something stupid! You're not gonna hurt Charlie, understand? I won't let you!" 
> 
> "Laciame in pace, cagna!" = Leave me alone, bitch!
> 
> "Ve te al inferno." = Go to hell.


	12. Once Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie always dreamed of the day that she'd bring her ridiculous dream into a real breathing reality. Of course, she had given thought to how the process of taking care of sinners would play out but thoughts were very different from the real deals of the current situation. Angel was a handful, anyone with eyes could that. But there was no lingering doubt in her being that tempted her on giving up. Not now, not ever.

Charlie usually never slept in.

Not since she began her precious hotel project. But the luxury of running a business alongside a posse of unpredictable demons came at a cost. Especially when neither of those demons did very much to push for the hotel’s beliefs or ideals. The stress had overtaken her and she needed some damn good sleep. At least Alastor was kind enough in deciding on well needed renovations and investments.

She sat up, swinging her legs over the bed, which she was quick to retreat after feeling something nuzzle against her leg.

“Eeek!” Charlie peered over to see Angel’s new piglet loitering along the room. “Oh- Hey little guy. Mm, what was the name again? Nuggets? Something like that. What cha doing in here?”

He replied with a few small snorts before strolling over a pair of jeans that never made it into the hamper.

“Oh no you don’t! Don’t you pee on those!” Charlie rushed over to pick him up. “Let’s get cha back to Angel’s room. I’m sure he didn’t let you out to be sniveling around by yourself.”

“Oink!”

She peeked out the hallway, checking for any patrons before stepping out towards Angel’s room. The door was creaked open. Odd considering Angel always had the door shut tight, whether he was there or not. She noted the footsteps trailing upstairs to her right before she could check for his presence. She looked to see Vaggie trotting towards her. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“Nuggets was in the room. I was just putting him back in Angel’s room. Is he in there?”

She shook her head. “Left. Told Husk he’s got a whole day of “filming” today.” The finger quotations Vaggie made were a subtle reminder of the events that occurred the night before.

With that, Charlie set Fat Nuggets down into Angel’s room and closed the door shut, ensuring he wouldn’t leave again. She then met with Vaggie, encasing her with a warm hug. The night before hadn’t been an easy one and she knew Vaggie was still beating herself up for saying the things she said.

“You okay?” She met her hands to Vaggie’s.

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” She gazed Charlie up and down and then lit a smile. “Get dressed, lazy. You’re lucky I’m the only one who came up here to see you all baggie PJs and messy hair.”

“Can’t it just be ‘ _wear your PJs to work_ ’ day?”

“Don’t you make the rules around here?” She snickered.

“Mhm. But you enforce em.” Charlie yawned in reply and slumped back into their room to get herself ready for the day. Vaggie met beside her as she was doing her hair and the solemn look she wore couldn’t be masked. 

“Can we talk a little? Serious talk.” Vaggie broke the lingering silence.

“About Angel and what he did.” Charlie exhaled. “I know. And I’m going to lecture him about it when I get the chance.”

“Charlie look, what happened last night, happened.” Vaggie crossed her arms. “But, he’s obviously been doing this kind of shit behind our backs.”

“We don’t know that Vaggie.”

“Look, it’s been three months and I’ll admit, I’m a little impressed that he hasn’t done something grandly stupid. But maybe he has, and we just don’t know.”

“Vaggie I understand what you mean.” Charlie set down her comb and finished tying her hair. She faced her afterward with a stern frown. "Angel knows the quota. He knows what is expected of him. Like I told you last night, there’s going to be slips and falls and all I hope is that I can help them get back up and continue their journey. We made a promise, you and me both. We won’t quit until we get at least one sinner into heaven. Whether that be Angel or not, I won’t quit on anyone.”

“I’m not asking you to quit, hon. I just feel like you give these guys a little too much trust without any boundaries sometimes.”

“Well, maybe I am… I know you care about these guys in your own little way and I know trust isn’t something you take lightly…” Charlie planted a kiss on her cheek. “It’s okay. I know, you don’t want them to hurt me. I won’t let them hurt you either. But we have to be prepared for anything in this business Vaggie. Between you and me, we can survive anything together. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Vaggie smiled. “Okay.”

“As for Angel, how about we ground him from leaving the hotel for a week? Only for work. And the library could use a good dusting and re-shelving. Think that’ll bore him too much?”

“To death probably. But I completely agree.” Vaggie shrugged.

“Yes, we can do that.” Charlie bit her lip as they descended downstairs. “Do you think anyone else found out about his charade? Think it’ll affect them?”

“I don’t think so. Though, the only good one here that I trust is Nifty. Husk doesn’t look interested in anything other than drinking but I bet he has the answers we need if we really want to find out what Angel’s been up to. The guy mans the lobby day and night. He has to notice any suspicious body language.”

They made their way for the lobby. Charlie noted the Tv on and it was playing a hasty recap of last night’s big news.

No doubt Angel’s little scheme had been discovered by the rest of the hotel patrons. Husk being the notable one at the moment, since he lounged at the couch before the Tv.

Vaggie crossed her arms and headed for the remote to click the Tv off.

“Hey, what the hell? What’s your problem?” Husk groaned.

“This. I don’t need any of you getting ideas.”

“Don’t need to pester me twice about being that stupid.” Husk grumbled, sitting up to reach for a steaming mug that sat on the coffee table. “Ya idiots gave him a present for being good or whatever and then this shit happens. That’s why ya don’t reward people for shit. They always let ya down.”

“Angel didn’t let us down.” Charlie folded her hands over her lap. “He, had a mishap. It can and will happen at some points. But that’s no excuse for his behavior or anyone of you.”

Husk raised an eyebrow. “You’re trying to defend his actions, aren’t ya? Look Princess, this is Hell. Whatever face these bastards wanna show ya, there ain’t no hiding who they really are when they leave this place. I doubt Spider Stripes here even gives a flying fuck about what he did. Sure didn’t seem like it this morning.”

Vaggie shook her head. It was obvious she was forcing herself not to pitch in her two cents, considering she had gone too far in doing that last night.

Charlie put her hands to her hips and took a breath. “You’re probably right. But I’ll make him give a fuck. All I ask of you is to not pester him about it. And if you’ve ever seen him doing anything suspicious, tell me everything. I want to help you guys. But I can’t do that if anyone insists on playing secrets.”

“Secrets huh?” Husk strolled behind the bar. “Sorry but I ain’t got what you two wanna hear. I could care less what anyone does around here. I’m just here because of that guy.” Husk pointed towards the staircase, where Alastor was promptly making his way down, poise and carefree in every step he took.

“Might wanna worry ‘bout him anyway. Ya know how he likes his entertainment shit. And this topic is nothing but ear candy for him.” Husk withdrew to wipe down some glasses behind the counter.

Alastor met the girls and folded his cane behind his back. “Morning my dears. I see you haven’t begun the preparations for the dance hall as of yet?”

“Right.” Charlie met a hand to her forehead. “We were getting to that.”

“Well what’s the hold up my dears?” Alastor exchanged glances with her and then with Husk who shrugged and got back to wiping glasses.

“Minor stuff. Nothing to worry about.” Vaggie cut in. “Let’s head to the hall and see what materials we’re gonna need. The sooner the hall’s rebuilt, the sooner we can move on to the top floors of this place.”

They trailed upstairs towards the double doors at the center of the hallway. All was quiet. Too damn quiet. But Charlie would have opted to stay with the swirling thoughts in her head than to hear what Alastor was about to say.

“So darlings, what shall we do about the star patron of this hotel? What a mess he’s caused as of late, don’t cha think?”

Charlie rubbed her arm. She was grateful that Vaggie took over in reply.

“Look Alastor, we’ve got this under control. There will be no weird voodoo punishments or laughing like a hyena over Angel’s little slip up. That’s all it was. A slip up, not a failure or whatever you want to call it.”

“And if he does it again?” Alastor lit an amused smile.

“Then, you can laugh and entertain yourself all you want!” Vaggie threw her hands in the air. “This sort of shit is meant to happen, I guess. No one down here is perfect and as long as they’re all trying their hardest, it’s okay. We will be there with them as long as they try. That’s all we ask.”

“How pitiful.” Alastor mumbled.

“What?” Vaggie barked.

“How fruitful my dear! But if you’re ever ready for some true punishment that will render these lonesome sinners fearful to act out of place, please don’t hesitate to call. Now, shall we get started on these renovations?”

The two girls exchanged looks, gazing about the shambled dance hall. “Yeah. This place needs some work done.”

* * *

Angel hadn’t had a film shoot as slow and quiet as this one since Val hired that sloth demon years ago who ironically went by the name of Swifty. There wasn’t a damned thing swifty about him.

There wasn’t a damn thing swifty about the idiot directing this film either.

“Do I really have to wear this?” Angel tugged on the collar of his turtleneck, which didn’t help the bout of cold sweats that attacked him just before his shoot. “Ain’t exactly easy ta slip out of.”

“The film is set in winter. It’s cold. Deal with it and record the scene and we can all take a break.”

“I guess I can make a horrid striped turtleneck like this, sexy.” Angel took a shaky breath, trying to hold himself strong. The sudden symptoms annoyed him, but they weren’t enough to get him to break his clean streak. “Ready when you are.”

The scene started. He was lying on the sofa, playing bored and spurting out various horny remarks, much to his agony while he awaited the pizza man to bring some spankin’ good dinner, and some pizza on the side.

The scene went by quick this time, no more mistakes from his coworker or angry recalls from himself towards the director.

“And cut! That’s a scene. Everyone take a breather. We’ll get to the next scene in fifteen minutes.” The stubborn gorilla of the demon director named Growls, headed straight for the tray of shots on the snack table.

Angel always bumped heads with the shorter and stocky demon considering his horrid taste in clothing AND makeup, actors, filming, and just about everything. But despite how much Angel could lash out at the guy, Valentino had made it a clear point not to intrude in his choices for directors. And despite that the big bad overlord wasn’t there, Angel didn’t have it in himself to push buttons.

The night had been going smooth so far. Just simple scenes of playing hard-to-get and the good shit was coming up real soon. Soon it would be back to his nice cozy room and maybe a good drink at the bar before heading to watch lame reality shows with Fat Nuggs.

Yeah, that sounded like a nice night.

“Angel Cakes.” Growls called out, making Angel cringe in reaction. As if it wasn’t bad enough hearing that name from Val. “You’ve been a little stiff out there. I need ya to be more limber these next scenes. Give me some of that loose swagger, got it?”

Angel could only cross his arms, trying to understand whatever words just came out of his mouth. He shrugged. “Uh yeah, sure. I guess.”

“Just ‘cause the boss ain’t here don’t mean you can slack.”

“I ain’t slackin’. Just doin’ my job as I see fit.”

“As you see fit? No. You do this as I see fit and we won’t have any problems. Don’t think you can mouth off at me because big Vee is out. I’m in charge here, sweetie.”

“If you really think this is me mouthin’ off-,”

“Don’t start the sass, Angel Cakes.” Growls interrupted. “Just be a good boy, all I ask. And I’ll be sure to let Valentino know you were great tonight.”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever.” Angel huffed but proceeded to try and take advice for the next few scenes. Loose n’ limber, right? If that meant letting his movement flow more and his dialogue more like golden honey over a husky tone.

Once the filming was over, he got dressed back in his usual attire and headed out the studio. The Hazbin came up real soon.

Angel strolled inside. The smell of burning food met him and he heard a bout of bickers and panicking. He peered around the corner to the kitchen. Vaggie was holding her head in the fuming despair of a burning pot.  
  
"Oh shit! What the hell did I do? I was only gone for ten minutes!"  
  
"Erm, you good, Spears?"  
  
She shot him a look. For a moment, it seemed like her anger converted towards him. But she dropped her toothy scowl into a defeated slump of frown and shoulders. "I fucked up."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and went past her til the pots were in view. He lifted the lid on the steaming pan and saw the horror of charred pasta that he couldn't mistake. Cabornara.  
  
"Holy fuck Toots, what did you do?" He teased, though he meant it in a slight joke.   
  
"Alastor.” She grumbled. “He had to go out with Nifty. Something urgent he didn't wanna say and he told me to watch the food. I left for ten minutes and when I came back, there was smoke all over the place!"  
  
Angel couldn’t hold in his laughter. "Pfft! He left you in charge?”

“Don’t make me hit you with the damn frying pan…”

“Easy. Easy.” He lifted his hands in surrender. “All right Spears. I'll save your ass. Got anymore spaghetti noodles in here?"  
  
Vaggie's face looked like she was on the verge of an error code. She slowly made her way for the cabinets and pulled out another two boxes of pasta.  
  
"There ya go, that's the stuff. Hand it on over." He readied a new pot with water and stuck one hand out for the pasta.  
  
He wasn't sure how much time went by. The pasta was almost boiling, and he stirred the bacon in a separate pan.   
  
"Okay hold up." Vaggie spoke out and Angel's body straightened in alarm, almost forgetting she was even there. He had been so focused on one of the things he loved but didn't get to enjoy much.  
  
"Sorry. Uhm, since when do you cook?" She met by his side, watching as he sprinkled some herbs and seasonings in with the bacon.

He turned to her. "It isn't hard, Toots. Not, that I'm saying ya suck at it. That's not what I mean. Erm," Flustered, he turned back to pay attention to the pasta. "It's just about payin’ attention. The not burning part. The actual cooking part requires knowing your flavors. It's a fine skill that should be second nature to everyone if I’ve got anything to say about it. But tha generations after mine pretty much killed tha tradition."  
  
"Yeah. Why make good food when you can buy it already made. Well, my family didn't toss those traditions anyway. But I was never much a cook."  
  
She watched him stir in a few eggs into the pasta. Angel was someone that yanked at her insides, pushing all the wrong buttons to set her off. He was too sarcastic, annoying, and a pain in the ass. But she had to admit that some of his actions surprised her, in a way that reminded her that he had been human at one point in his life. In a way that let her know there was emotion and heart somewhere inside of him.  
  
"Hey listen." She rubbed her shoulder. But her moment of sympathy was deprived, due to the person who walked in.  
  
"Hey Vaggie? It smells awfully good down-," Charlie locked eyes with her before raising an eyebrow at Angel's busy figure. "Oh. Hey Angel. Didn't know you'd be back so early."  
  
"Whaddya talkin' about, Princess. I came just in time to save the day! And you guys are gonna love this." He slurped a noodle and kissed his fingers afterward. "That's what I call quality Italian food."  
  
"I thought Al was cooking?" Charlie asked, confusion on her face. But she still took the saucy spoon that Angel offered her.  
  
"He was. He had to leave and asked me to watch over for a few minutes. I burnt it and well, Angel saved the day..."  
  
"Mmm!" Charlie insisted on letting everyone know how flattered she was. "Angel this is awesome!" She held the spoon out to Vaggie. "Just a taste. You'll love it!"  
  
Vaggie crossed her arms. After thinking for a moment, she let herself lick the spoon and her eyes widened. "Okay. That's pretty good. You uhm, cook good. For an annoying spider."  
  
"Molto grazie. I always aim to please." He wiped his gloves with a rag. "I’ll be down for dinner after my shower."  
  
Angel made his way out.  
  
Vaggie watched as he walked off, fighting against herself for a moment before she ran to the door and called out to him. "Angel!”

He turned to face her. “Hm?”

“Thank you…”  
  
He smiled. "Prego. Italian for you're welcome." He headed upstairs and to the right for his room.

He froze in his tracks when he noted his door cracked open. Great. Had one of the girls ransacked his room in search of drugs now? Considering his recent outbreak, he wouldn’t doubt it.

“After I just saved your ass too…” He sighed.

But walking into his room, he saw everything as he left it, almost. One of his pillows was on the floor, torn and spilling cotton. One of the legs to his vanity was chewed at the bottom, followed by a few potent tracks of black stains on the floor. A few of his eyeliners were tossed onto the ground and cracked open.

“Fat Nuggs!” He groaned. But Fat Nuggs was nowhere to be seen. “I left ya food before I left. Did ya really have to go and chew my stuff, ya little hog?” Angel opened his bathroom door and checked all corners and bathtub alike. No Nuggets.

He stomped his way downstairs and stopped just before Vaggie and Charlie. He couldn’t hold back the harsh tone of his voice. “Who was in my room and why the hell did ya go in there?”

Charlie blinked. “No one. Why?”

“Door was cracked open.” He narrowed his eyes. “And uh, Fat Nuggs ain’t in there. Any idea where he is?”

Charlie knit her eyebrows this time. “Wait, he was in our room this morning and when I went to take him back, your door was cracked open. I put him back in and closed the door shut.”

“What are you getting at, sistah? He’s a lil’ pig. Can’t even reach my bed for what it’s worth. I doubt he can open doors.”

“What the fuck!” Husk’s growls pierced the air and the trio faced towards him. The sound of bottles breaking and Husk prancing about the bar, knocking stuff over with his wings, played the scene.

“How the hell did you eat all those olives!” He shouted.

“I think I know where the pig went.” Vaggie crossed her arms.

Angel met the bar, peering over it just in time to see Husk capture Fat Nuggets. Fat Nuggets, whose face was streaked with black eyeliner markings and two olives perched on one of his head spikes.

Angel cackled out loud. “Fat Nuggets, what the hell? I told ya to be chaotic, but I didn’t say leave my room and get your ass into the bar.”

“Take him!” Husk practically shoved him into Angel’s arms. “The damned thing ate all the fuckin’ olives! What the hell is he doing out here?”

“Don’t hurt yourself, Husky. He’s a baby, they do these kinda things ya know? And dunno. Trying ta figure that out still.”

"Whatever. Just keep that thing out of my lobby."  
  
"And you thought we invaded your privacy." Vaggie sat at the bar, the smallest smile lingering on her face.  
  
"I still do. Who let Fat Nuggs out? I highly doubt he did this himself."  
  
"We didn't do anything if that’s what you think. Because of what you did..."  
  
Angel opened his mouth to answer but, nothing came out. Instead he sighed and sat at the bar as well, a few seats away from Vaggie. Husk wore his usual grumpy frown as he finished sweeping up the floor. "That thing is a mess. How is something that small capable of all this?"  
  
Angel gazed down at Fat Nuggets who reflected back innocent gleaming eyes. He recalled the mess in his room and the black markings on his face as evidence of his endeavors. "Hey it's his first full day here. He's just tryin' to learn everything and get used to tha place."  
  
"Uhuh. Ya ever hear of closing doors?"  
  
"Look Husky, I closed my door this mornin'. One of you assholes wandered into my room and didn't close the door."  
  
"Blaming us huh?" Husk leaned against the counter, chin resting in his hand.  
  
"Maybe it was you, since you didn't deny it. Trying to get yourself familiar with me?"  
  
"Hmph. You've got an imagination, I'll tell ya that."  
  
Charlie invaded the scene and sat beside him. Judging by the serious look on her face, he guessed she was going to recite something about his broadcasted shit show. He never found out however, as his phone rang. Angel dug in his pocket. Seeing Valentino's name on the screen called for his chest to lock up.  
  
He left the bar.  
  
"Angel wait! I need to talk to you." Charlie called out.  
  
"Sorry Toots. Gotta take this." He headed outside and swiped to answer, anticipating Val's hypnotic voice on the other end.  
  
"Angel Cakes. Rent's due baby. Where's my money?"  
  
Angel tightened his grip on Fat Nuggets. "M-Money?"  
  
"What, think because you've been staying away from me means you don't gotta pay up? Your shit's still at the studio, hon. Clothes, make up, toys, the essentials. And you're two months behind."  
  
"Val I-," Something grabbed the back of his hair and Angel yelped. He skittered away only for a pair of hands to meet his face and force him to face maniacal heart-shaped glasses.  
  
"No. No." Valentino crept a sharp grin. "I don't need excuses Angel. I need my money."  
  
"What are you-- Why-Why are you here?"  
  
Red fumes pervaded from Valentino's mouth as he pulled a cigarette away. They seemed to dance around Angel, dazing his mind in a hypnotic rave.  
  
"You haven't worked the streets in a while. Seems like Luci's little brat has been takin' care of your financial problems, hasn't she? Is that why you insist on staying?"  
  
Angel didn’t answer. He was too busy focusing on the smoke and keeping his breathing level… and feeling his limbs tremble.  
  
Valentino was here, outside the hotel, outside of his safe haven.  
  
There was no safety anymore. He was foolish enough to believe that Valentino would never cross paths here.  
  
"I see they gave you the pig. Little fucker ran away from me all damn day. Chased him down the entire Pentagram just for you, only for him to end up at the feet of one of those damned girls. I should have been the one who gave him to you." Valentino frowned. "Either way, he kinda suits you, doesn't he? Pink spots just like yours." Valentino pet his hair, gripping hard and pulling at random moments. "Running away from me every chance he gets... Sound like someone you know?"  
  
"I-I'll get you the money. Honest." Angel blurted.  
  
He sneered. "Sounds like a great deal to me Angie. You know how much I'd love that. Wouldn't want to hurt you right here, right now, for your friends to find you. Right?" Valentino played two hands along Angel’s body.   
  
"I heard you had a great film shoot. That's all I want Angie, for you to just do as you're told. Be a good boy, impress me, make me the money you know you can make. You aren't a dime of dozen, sweetie. You're my treasure, my golden boy. So,” Valentino lifted his chin with one finger. “You meet me at Hell Raisers tomorrow evening. You're gonna make me what you owe me and so much more. Okay hon?"  
  
Angel swallowed and nodded his head. "Okay Val."  
  
"Good. That's my Angel Cakes. No one can put on a show like you baby. So be perfect and make me proud tomorrow."  
  
"A-Angel?" Charlie's voice lit the scene. Angel looked in the direction it came from, hearing the click of her heels.  
  
"Looks like I'll be taking my leave. Tomorrow Angel Cakes. Don't be late." Valentino leaned down and pushed his lips against his. Angel tensed, holding Fat Nuggets harder against him until the moment faded and Valentino left the scene.  
  
Angel only watched with a trembling gaze as Valentino's body disappeared somewhere in the dark alleyway and the sound of his limo rushing for an exit.  
  
"Angel? Who were you talking to? Was that, Valentino?"  
  
He shook his head and pushed passed her. "None of your business, Princess."  
  
"Angel let me talk to you,"  
  
"Why? So you can yell at me about the stupid news incident? I know what I did and why I did it. Doesn't matta."  
  
"It does matter.” Charlie grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “Angel look if you need help, we're here. You're not alone. That was Valentino wasn't it? What does he want? Why does he want money?"  
  
"How much did ya eavesdrop, huh?" He growled, pulling his hand away from her concerned grip. "Look Princess, this has nothing to do wit’ you. There's nothing ya can do anyway. Just drop it. Not like you should care anyway."  
  
"I do care. You're my friend, Angel."  
  
He stopped just before the steps that led to the double doors. "Friend huh? I think ya need to reevaluate what types of people ya wanna invest in. 'Cause I ain't one of 'em." There was no looking back and barking another reply. Angel simply walked himself back to his room, ramming the door shut and lodging his vanity chair against it in case anyone tried to welcome themselves in.  
  
Fuck. He could really use some Dust right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for the long wait guys. Been in the process of moving and I also got caught up in watching too much anime (Is there such a thing as too much though?) Anyone watch Seraph of the End? It's uh, pretty damn good and uh MikaYuu has kinda taken over my life now dammit. Oh well, being involved in two fandoms never killed anyone, I think? Anyways have a good one everybody. -Cheeze


End file.
